ABeckC
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Short Beck stories for each letter of the alphabet! Heartrending and inspiring, these daily stories will hopefully leave you feeling touched. In the ABCat series, but you don't have to read the others to understand. Read and review?
1. Art Class

**Note: Hey everyone it's StrawberryAngel! …well, obviously. Okay, so this is the next installment of the ABC stories, and this one is about Beck! This first one isn't so great because the first letter never really is, but if you stick around I promise you won't be disappointed! Enjoy!**

** A is for Art Class**

"Excellent work, Beck! What do you call this piece?"

"It's called "Moony Night,""Beck answered his art teacher. The assignment was to re-create a piece of famous artwork, and Beck had chosen Starry Night. His brushwork was perfect and so detailed it seemed like a photograph.

"Well it's excellent. I'm excited for the final product…By the way, class, that's due next week so get a move on!"

Beck stared at his teacher. She was chubby with orange hair tied up in chopsticks. Her nails were the same dull color brown that the rug was. The art program at Hollywood Arts kind of sucked…Even though it was a school for the Arts, everyone focused on singing or dancing or playing a musical instrument. That's where the "Hollywood" part came from.

But the students had undeniable talent. There was no doubt about that…Andre was sketching a version of The Scream called "The IceScream" and it involved the orange figure shoving a mint chocolate chip cone into the gaping hole that was his mouth. Tori was creating the "Moaning Lisa" in which Lisa was in pain…Each painting was fantastic, unique, and seemed to good to be done by juniors in high school. Well, all except for one.

The tiny redhead was painting, but it could hardly be called painting. She was creating blob after blob of color on her canvas, and the result frankly reminded Beck of something his six year old cousin had created in preschool. But, Cat was so animated and full of life, he could never tell her that. It would hurt her.

But, apparently, Cat noticed for when the class was dismissed and everyone left, Cat was alone staring with scrutinizing eyes at her picture.

"Cat? The class is over," Beck said softly, not wanting to interrupt the small girl's reverie.

"I know," she said quietly. The afternoon sun drifted in through an open window and created a patch of golden, autumn light on the floor in front of Cat's canvas. Leaves swirled distractingly outside, but nothing could divert Beck from the frown on Cat's pretty face.

"What's the problem, Kitty Cat?" he asked.

"Well…My painting's not that great," she said lamely.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked, putting his acting skills into use. "This is the most colorful painting here! I think it's wonderful!"

Ca smiled a little, sadly.

"Oh Beck. I know your theater voice, and I can tell when you're using it. We've been in plays together since the sixth grade, so you know I can tell when you're fibbing."

"I'm not," Beck tried. "I think it's a great piece…So different from all the others."

"Yeah, because I'm doing the assignment wrong."

Cat's usual bubbly exterior and her wide smile were temporarily gone. She was rarely truly sad, but this was one of those times. Not "Mona Patterson died, so I'll wear a sticker" sad but genuinely sad.

"Cat, do you know what abstract is?"

Cat shook her red head.

"Well can I tell you? Abstract is when you create something totally different, not an actual picture, but an idea of some sort. And your painting screams color. Bright, happy colors…It's happy, the idea happy. And that's what you painted."

Cat smiled and looked up at Beck for the first time since they'd been in the art room together.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Of course. And a real artist isn't outside shown to the world. They're genuinely the thing locked up inside of you, where your heart is. You paint from your heart, Cat, and I think you're probably got the most honest heart here."

"You think so, Beck?"

"Absolutely," Beck nodded with enthusiasm. "And you know what, Caterina? I think you're the best abstract artist I've ever met."

Cat giggled.

"Well," she smiled brightly. "It's all in the wrist."

Beck chuckled back, and put his arm around her shoulders like a little sister as they walked out the art room door.

"Is it?"

"No," Cat smiled up at him. "Like you said, it comes from the heart."

**Review for the next chapter! **


	2. Babysitting

**Note: Thanks to Anonymous, sshaw101, James888, Ameha Kay, Blue Penguin Lightning, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxX, InfinityForever7, CupcakePeaceLove (lol, love your name!), redvelvet, AODiva, ThePhantomFox, and VictoriousForever10! It was so good to see all of you from HIJade, my old fans! And it was really nice to see new names too! So thanks! **

**B is for Babysitting **

"Beck! Let's play dress up!"

"Wouldn't you rather play Sorry instead, Alyssa?"

"No, Beck, dress up!"

"How about Hide 'N Seek?"

"Beeeeeeeeeck."

Beck Oliver sighed. He was babysitting for his neighbor Alyssa, and the nine year old wanted to play dress up. There was no way he'd ever do that…Alyssa's mom couldn't pay him enough. Dress up was for guys like Robbie.

"How about we go into the kitchen and get a snack instead?" Beck suggested.

"No! Dress up!"

"I thought you said you were hungry," Beck said temptingly.

"I am, but mom ordered a pizza before she left. It should be here soon. While we wait, we can play dress-up."

Beck wilted a little. Maybe she'd have a Spiderman mask or something. "Fine."

The tall dark haired boy followed the little blonde girl into the playroom, where the latter promptly removed a giant box out of the closet, struggled a moment as she steadied herself, then put it on the ground.

"This is your dress up box?" Beck groaned. It was huge and painted pink with glitter rhinestones and sparkles. Somehow he doubted Spiderman would be in there.

"Okay," Alyssa tipped the box onto the ground and piles of cheery colored clothing fell out. Pastel yellows, purples, and mostly pinks. "Beck, I'll be the princess and you're the fairy god mother."

"You mean fairy god father."

Alyssa smiled innocently and held up a grown up size pearly pink dress with a hoop skirt and ruffles. "_My_ father never wears anything like this…"

Beck sighed again and took the dress.

"And you'll need this…"

She took a giant tiara complete with heart shaped rhinestones and streamers and handed it to Beck.

"And these…"

A pair of golden heels with little bows on the ankles.

"And you can't be a fairy godmother without this or this."

Alyssa pulled out a blonde wig and a pearl necklace and put them in the growing pile in Beck's arms.

"And the finishing touch!"

She handed him a "magic" fairy wand with a pink star that made noises if you pressed a button. A closer look told him it doubled as a tube of cherry lip-gloss.

"I'll help you with the lip-gloss after you put the dress on."

Beck stared.

"Please, Becky? For me?"

Beck made the mistake of looking right into Alyssa's puppy eyes. "Okay…Just don't call me Becky, alright?"

She nodded happily and Becky-er, Beck, walked into the bathroom where he changed into the frilly dress. He put the wig on and then the tiara and necklace, then the heels. He looked into the mirror. He had worn a dress before to help Tori, but he didn't look like he did now. Now he looked like a drag-queen straight from the eighteen hundreds.

"Kids," he muttered and then walked out to where Alyssa was waiting, dressed in her princess costume.

"Good job! You look _so _pretty."

"Thanks?" Beck more of asked then said. Alyssa came closer and inspected him.

"Hmm…Are your shoes too small?"

Beck nodded. "Can I take them off?"

"No," Alyssa giggled as though he was ridiculous. "Beauty is pain, silly."

Beck hung his head and Alyssa looked closer.

"Are you wearing the lip-gloss?"

"Sure am," Beck lied.

"No you're not! Here, let me help."

Alyssa took Beck's wand, opened the front and then slathered gooey red slime all over his mouth and chin.

"Gee, thanks," he said as she capped the wand and handed it back.

"No problem," Alyssa said just as the doorbell rang. "Oh! That's the pizza! Let's go get it!"

Beck looked at himself in the mirror on the way to the door. His wig was falling off and the tiara was missing several jewels. The dress and shoes were too small and the bottom half of his face was stained red. Oh well. At least he'd be able to scare the fudge out of the pizza guy.

They got to the door, and Beck grabbed the twenty Alyssa's mom had left for the pizza. He swung the door open, ready to hear the pizza guy scream. He grinned expectantly.

Only once the door was open, Beck realized it wasn't a guy. It was a girl. A special girl.

Jade started laughing, and handed Beck the pizza.

"Here you are, miss," she said, and Beck's grin faded.

"Oh hi, Jade…I didn't know you delivered pizza."

"Well, it's a job," she said, still laughing. "Not as great of a job as yours, I see, but still a job."

"She wanted to play dress up," he defended himself.

"Whatever," she said as Beck handed her the cash. "Have a great day, princess Beck."

Beck closed the door softly, and leaned against it. He had been trying to seem cool and aloof with Jade ever since they broke up, and it looked like being "princess Beck" just set him back about thirty steps.

"Fairy Godmother!" Alyssa's voice rang out from the playroom. "Was that the pizza guy?"

Beck sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Why yes. Yes it was."

**Note: Haha, I thought that was a cute idea. Did you guys like it? And I can't thank you all enough! Twelve reviews for one chapter! Can we keep that pace throughout the whole story? So I'll try to update if not every day, once every other day, okay? Review! Think we can get to twenty four (that's twelve more reviews!) this chapter? 143! **


	3. Corn Silk

** C is for Corn Silk **

** (lol, weird, huh?)**

It was summer time, and the freshly mowed lawn was giving off a sweet smell. Three teenagers were sitting under a shaded umbrella table husking corn for a backyard barbeque at their friend Tori's house.

Beck, Cat, and Andre talked and laughed as they pulled the green shells and pale yellow silk off countless ears of corn.

"Okay," Andre was laughing. "Beck, would you rather dance naked in the middle of Hollywood Arts or live in the woods for three months?"

Beck thought for a moment as he husked a particularly tricky corn ear. "Depends…Is anybody at Hollywood Arts?"

"The entire school, freshman to senior, and your onstage with the brightest spotlight."

"Looks like I'm living in the woods."

Cat found this remarkably funny and fell out of her chair laughing.

"Which would you rather do, Cat?" Beck asked, grinning.

"Well…I'd probably dance naked," Cat said. "Because I'm a good dancer, and just because you're naked doesn't mean you can't wear clothes, right?"

"Right," Andre agreed, rolling his eyes but still grinning.

"Of course," Beck replied as everybody always did. When Cat said something that didn't make sense, the first reaction everybody at Hollywood Arts was always to agree.

"This is a lot of fun," Andre said. "I never thought peeling corn was, but I'm having a blast."

"Look! I'm Rapunzul!" Cat said happily taking a clump of silk and laying it on her red head. "How do I look?"

"Cool," Beck said. "Just like Rapunzul."

"I like it," Andre said. "You look like a blonde…"

"What's so good about that?" wondered Beck.

"Well, I like blondes," Andre shrugged. "I think they're cute. Okay, Cat, would you rather wear Rex's pants on your head for a whole week or spend a night in the with Trina practicing vocal lessons?"

The kids spent the rest of the day happily. They ate hot dogs and hamburgers, drank soda, hung out with their friends, and ran around at the barbeque.

The next day was Monday.

Beck came into school, and saw a strange girl at the locker across from his, which was Cat's. He shrugged. Maybe she had switched.

He dug out his books, and the blonde girl at Cat's locker slammed hers shut and then walked over to Beck. He finished getting his books and then turned to her. He gasped.

"Cat? What'd you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it," she giggled. "Isn't it pretty?"

Beck studied her. The color was light blonde, a richer tone than platinum. Sort of the color of a peeled banana or- or…corn silk.

"Cat," Beck said slowly. "This doesn't have anything to do with Andre saying he likes blondes yesterday, does it?"

"What?" Cat asked, wrinkling her eyebrows like that was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. She waved her hand. "No, no, of course not."

Beck looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" Cat laughed. "Silly Beck."

She started to walk away, but Beck grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Cat, wait…I know you said it wasn't because of anything anyone said, but you know what? I think your old hair was just beautiful…But I like this color too. You're beautiful no matter what color your hair is, okay?"

Cat grinned. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Beck said. "As long as you like it, so do I."

"You know what, Beck?"

"What?"

"I don't really think this color is for me."

Beck grinned.

"I thought you'd say that…"

The next day when Cat entered through the doors of Hollywood Arts, her hair was back to its natural red.

And _that _was what was truly beautiful.

**Note: Sorry to those of you who don't ship Bat, I don't either. At least not romantically. They make great friends/brother –sister type of relationship, though! **

** CupcakePeaceLove: Thanks!**

** ThePhantomFox: Haha, that was the goal! Good to see-er, read your name…Again! Wow, that came out a little awkward, huh? :P**

** Sshaw101: lol, your poor sister. **

** Fanfictionaddiction23: Omg! Haha, sorry, this is random but I just noticed your profile pic since it came up in the reviews and I thought it was adorable! **

** Cerealkiller16: I commented on someone else's picture, so I figured it was unfair to not comment on yours since it's Greyson. He looks sooooo cute there! **


	4. Disconnected

**D is for Disconnected**

It was pouring out. The rain flowed from the sky in never-breaking, endless waves of cold, wet, waterfalls. Thunder cracked and lightning flew.

It was Jade's favorite type of night. The kind where she'd pull Beck close and press her blood red poisonous lips onto his and let him run his fingers through her dark hair. The venom from her lips would seep into his very skin, and he'd feel closer to her than he'd ever thought possible.

But that all changed with the end of their relationship.

Beck sat alone on his empty bed, watching the rain from outside his trailer window. He looked longingly at the empty pillow next to him, dark purple for. Jade always liked to sleep in the trailer. He hadn't touched any of her stuff.

Her combat boots still stood against the door as though waiting for their owner to come put them back on.

Her hairbrush was still on the counter in the bathroom.

And, the most painful of all, was the photograph on the dresser. It was Beck and Jade on their first date. He had taken her to a carnival, and she had proudly informed him that "carnivals made her want to cough up blood". Beck laughed, and asked where she would like to go instead. She took his hand and led him to a grungy burger place in Northridge, where they were the only two customers. They had talked and laughed the night away, and the restaurant owner took their picture on Beck's phone. It was his most valuable treasure…Or it used to be.

Beck sighed, feeling loneliness fill him up from inside out. His eyes snapped from the boots, to the hairbrush, to the picture. Boots, hairbrush, picture. His last reminders. Suddenly, he couldn't take it.

Beck stood up and paced, wondering if what he was about to do was as crazy as it seemed. He walked from the dresser to the door to the bed, and all over. Finally, he picked up the cell phone off the floor.

He put in his pass code. Jade's birthday. He really needed to change that…Or did he?

Beck dialed the number that stood out above all others in his brain. Jade's number rang once, twice, three times…

And then went to voicemail. Beck sighed and hung up. Of course she didn't answer. She never did anymore.

He went back to his bed, gripping the phone in his hands. Maybe if she didn't know the number she'd answer…

He grabbed the phone from under his bed, the old fashion plug in one with the manila cord. He plugged it into the outlet next to his bed. He hardly ever used this phone, he just kept it around for when Cat came over and wanted to play with something.

He dialed Jade's number again.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello?"

Beck tried not to gasp in surprise. It was her voice, her voice answering him. And it didn't sound sarcastic and angry. Just a plain "hello?" It was too bad it was only because of the cloak of mystery in an unknown number that was covering him.

"Jade, listen. Please don't hang up, but it's me. I really needed to talk to you."

There was silence.

"Jade?"

"Talk," was all she said, and Beck took a deep breath.

"Okay…I've been thinking about you a lot. Jade, I still love you, I think. And I know it's crazy, and that you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to get it out there to let you know. I can't stop thinking about you, about our first date and how much I miss you. Each of the things you left here haunts me constantly but I won't move any of them, because I keep thinking you'll be back. I'm sorry to bother you, but I needed to know. Jadelyn West, do you still have any feelings for me in your heart?"

There was silence as the rain poured harder and harder.

"Beck," she said slowly. "I-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as a particularly violent flash of lightning shook Beck's metal trailer. He jumped in surprise, and dropped the phone. When he picked it up again, there was a blank, buzzing sound coming from it.

"Jade?" he asked into it, even though he knew it was no good. The storm had knocked the power out…

Beck flopped down onto his bed, his eyes as damp as the rain falling from the window. He felt empty, and broken, and gone.

He felt just like the phone call that was about to change his life, possibly for the better, possibly for the worse.

Completely disconnected.

**Note: Aw, what did you think Jade was going to say? Haha, I love your reviews, and keep 'em coming! **


	5. Electricity

**Thanks to Anonymous, Blue Penguin Lightening, sshaw101, imafanpire, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, CupcakePeaceLove, Cat's friend, anon, redvelvet, ThePhantomFox, VictoriousForever10, crabsareamazing14, and fanfictionaddiction23 for reviewing! **

**E is for Electricity**

Robbie was on his Pearpad.

Tori, and Jade were watching TV.

Trina was teaching Cat a new way to blow-dry her hair.

Beck and Andre were playing video games.

"Children, how about we put all these gadgets away?" Mrs. Vega walked out to the kitchen where her daughters and their friends were all "hanging out". In her days, hanging out meant going out and getting milkshakes or playing card games and eating peanuts. Sometimes they even watched a movie, but all together. Not everybody doing their own thing with their little electric gizmos.

"Mom, we're having fun," Tori sighed from where she was sitting on the couch. "And I thought you and dad were going out to dinner?"

"We are," she said as Mr. Vega came down the stairs. "And we'll be back around midnight…Are you sure this is what you kids want to do all night?"

"Positive," Tori said. "When we watch TV, Jade gets too distracted to be mean to me."

"Wouldn't bet on that," Jade said without looking up.

"Well I can bring up the card table," Mrs. Vega suggested.

"No, we're okay," Tori said. "Have fun at dinner."

Mrs. Vega sighed, but she took Mr. Vega's hand and they left.

Silence filled the house besides the beeping from the Beck and Andre's game, the blow-dryer, and the TV.

"Is it raining?" Andre asked after about half an hour of this.

"Let me check," Robbie said. But instead of getting up to open the door and go outside, he simply checked the Pearpad in his hands. "Why yes, it is. There's supposed to be a lightning storm happening, but I don't see anything, do you?"

They all looked towards the window, and three flashes in a row illuminated the house.

"Huh, now that you mention it I do see something," Beck said. They all nodded in mutual agreement, and went back to what they were doing.

All of a sudden, the blow-dryer stopped.

The TV shut off.

Beck and Andre's game froze.

And Robbie's Pearpad lost its connection.

"What was that?" Cat asked.

"The power went out," Jade shrugged. "Oh well…"

She dug her laptop out of her bag, and Tori did the same. Andre went to his phone, and so did Beck, Trina, and Cat. Robbie's phone didn't have a plan, so he just sat there. They all texted or browsed the internet in complete darkness for awhile. Then eventually Jade's battery died.

"Hey, Vega, pass me your laptop charger," she commanded.

Tori complied, and Jade plugged it in. When nothing happened, she tapped the top of her laptop. "Nothing's happening…"

"Weird," Tori shrugged, genuinely confused. "It was working this morning…"

"Well it's not now!"

"Jade," Beck said, shaking his head. "The power's out…It's not going to work."

Jade glared at him for being right, and unplugged it.

"Well, my laptop's dead. Now what?"

"Looks like you're out of luck," shrugged Robbie. Jade, being Jade, picked up the copy of Home and Garden off the coffee table and hit Robbie with it.

"Maybe instead of beating him with the magazine, you could read it," suggested Cat, rapidly texting.

"Nah…Home and Garden magazines are for ballerinas."

"Hey," Tori said offended. "Those are my mom's magazines!"

"Then tell her I'm sorry," Jade grinned, syrupy sweetly.

Tori looked hopeful.

"For wrinkling her magazine?"

"No, not only are you her daughter but she's also a ballerina. If I were her, I'd be waiting for an apology from _someone."_

"Offensive," muttered Tori turning back to her laptop.

But apparently, the batteries were dying all around. Next went Cat's and Andre's phones, then Tori's laptop, then Trina's and Beck's phones.

"Well, now what?" Jade asked grumpily.

"We could play cards," Beck suggested.

"In the dark?"

"There're candles in the kitchen!" Tori said brightly. "Why don't I go get them?"

"Why don't you?" Jade sneered, and she got up. She went to the kitchen, and when she came back she was holding two tiny candles and looking immensely proud of herself.

"Those aren't going to be enough to play cards," Trina pointed out.

"Well, what should I do about it?"

"Aw, it's just like the mini-fan all over again," Robbie groaned. "You get our hopes up and then come back with something totally lower than our expectations."

"Sorry," Tori said, looking offended once more.

"I guess we could…talk," Andre said, unsurely.

"Silly, our phones are broken," Cat said to Andre.

"I think he meant face to face, Cat," Beck answered her.

"Oh…People still do that?"

"Sometimes," Jade shrugged doubtfully. "Okay, we can try…"

"So did you hear about Berf?" Tori started to laugh. "The other day he accidently set his own pants on fire."

They all started to laugh.

"It's like that time we went to Northridge," Beck chuckled. "Remember Jade? There was that clown and he was all-"

"Oh yeah!" Jade recalled, laughing also.

"What did the clown do?" Cat giggled, snuggling up to the couch.

"Well," Beck started. "It's a long story…"

"We have time," Andre pointed out. "All the time in the world."

Beck started to tell the story, and by the end of the night each teenager was flushed from laughing and had creaky voices from all their talking and cheerful yelling. They were all remarkably happy. Even Jade.

And that was how a "lights out" night once a week started for the seven of them.

**Note: Did you like it? Review! Also, if you wanna check out my new story Pitting Couples: Victorious Style then I'm cool with it! Lol, okay, fine it'd make me SUPER happy…Oh! And Tori Goes Platinum is on soon! I'm excited! Okay, review, 143! **

** Blue Penguin Lightening: lol, okay it's up! **

** Sshaw101: Man, that girl needs to go to school! **

** Crabsareamazing14: His hair is fluffy! Lol**


	6. Fire Drill

**F is for Fire Alarm**

"Wow, Tori!"

"It looks great!"

"Where'd you get it done, anyway?"

Tori beamed. She was wearing a short, vibrant rose skirt with a white cardigan and tank top. Her makeup was perfect, as usual. But this time, it wasn't her pretty face that stood out. It was her hair. Her usual wavy brown locks had been completely transformed into long spiral curls framing her face perfectly. Each was curled and spritzed to perfection, and she looked perfect.

"Thanks, everyone!" Tori squeaked. "I got it done at the place where Trina gets her feet whitened. Do you think it'll be good for the play later?"

Everyone mutually agreed that Tori's bouncing new curls would be perfect for any play. She looked lovely, even better than usual.

"How'd you get here without it getting messed up?" Cat asked innocently. She pointed to the window in Sikowitz classroom, where there was a heavy rainfall. A crack of thunder shook the building, and everyone jumped.

"I had an umbrella, but Trina took it," Tori rolled her eyes. "I had to run inside really, really fast."

"Well it was worth it!"

"You look just gorgeous!"

"Seriously, Tori, you rock that hair style!"

Tori beamed, glad to be the center of attention. Who didn't like attention? And being the sister of Trina Vega, attention didn't come easily.

Suddenly, a loud siren filled the air.

"Fire alarm!" Sikowitz called from the front of the classroom, where he had been fully immersed in a book he was reading called "How to properly milk a coconut: The simple, three step guide."

"Do you think it's electrical, because of the lightening?" Beck called as all the students ran to the back exit.

"Probably," shrugged Sikowitz who looked like he couldn't care less.

The students filed out of the building, those of who had umbrellas popping them out. Beck was amongst one of the students who had one, so was Jade, and Robbie. Everyone else used their hoods.

Tori, however, didn't have a hood on her cardigan and looked hesitant about stepping out of the building into the rain.

"Come on, Tori!" Sikowitz called. "Get a move on, if there was a fire you'd be burned alive by now!"  
"But Sikowitz," she protested. "I can't. My hair will get ruined."

Sikowitz looked at her.

"Oh, well in that case, why don't you just stay inside while the rest of us get soaked? I mean, you should have mentioned it was your hair. Just stay inside, okay Tori?"

Tori perked up.

"Really?"

"No!" Sikowitz yelled. "You're just like the rest of us, now get out here before I give you a detention."

Somebody took a drink from the wrong side of the coconut.

"Jade, can I share your umbrella?" Tori asked desperately, stepping out into the rain and trying her hardest to block out the downpour with her hands. It worked for a moment, but then her arms collected water and dripped onto her head.

Jade just laughed mirthfully and Tori stomped her foot. "Please?"

"Get your own," Jade turned away.

"Robbie," she said desperately. "Can I use your umbrella?"

"Sure," Robbie said. "Just come under here and snuggle up to ol' Robbie here, and-"

"Never mind," Tori sighed. She looked around desperately, and then smiled when Beck handed her his umbrella.

"Really, Beck?" she asked.

Beck nodded, rain soaking him almost instantly. "Can't have that pretty hairstyle ruined, can we?"

Tori grinned. "Thanks so much."

Beck smiled back. "Don't mention it."

Later that afternoon when the students were finally allowed to go inside, Beck caught a look at himself in the reflection of a locker mirror. His hair was soggy and plastered to his head, and his shirt was see through and stuck to his body. He was floating in his own shoes, and his pants squirted water with every step. He spit a mouthful of it out into the trashcan, cold, uncomfortable and sopping.

Oh well. Anything to help a friend, right?

**Note: Aw, how sweet is Beck? Haha, an example for all of us! So do a good deed today, kay? Haha, review! 143! **


	7. Glue

**G is for Glue**

Beck walked into his chemistry classroom with a heavy heart. Jade was his partner, and today would be just like every other when he had chemistry. She always found some way to maim him weather it was lighting his sleeve on fire, spilling her "project" (a perfume that attracted dogs) on him, or, as she had last class, refused to do anything besides sit there and complain, then once he finished the project for that class emptied it down the drain.

He'd asked to switch, but no luck.

Today, when he came in Jade was busy texting. He sat down beside her, and she didn't even look up. Not even when he said "good morning" nicely. She just sat.

So it was going to be option three. Beck was doing the project alone. Well, it sure beat attracting German Sheppard's on his way home from school by stinky steak scents. He'd rather she just ignored him, in fact.

So Beck set to work. This project was to construct high sticking glue with no solution. Easy enough. Beck snapped on a pair of goggles and light his Bunsen Burner. He took one of the test tubes and filled it with water up to its meniscus. Then he got his other ingredients; fast dry cement, three drops of oil, a strip of paper to test, and a pair of gloves. He started to create and mix, and soon his glue was complete.

It was gooey and yellow and probably wouldn't separate. The second he slathered a piece of wood with it and put the other on top, it stuck and did not release. He sat back, happy with his creation, and waited for his teacher to come grade it.

"Thanks," Jade reached out to grab the beaker, and Beck started. She was going to empty it and his work would have been for nothing, just like last class.

"Jade, stop," he reached out and grabbed it, and Jade pulled. The glue came out over the top and spilled over their hands. The text tube fell to the ground.

"No," Beck said quickly, pulling away, but it was too late. Jade came with him.

"Let go, Beck," Jade said, pulling away. But she took his hand. They were stuck together with the permanent glue.

"See what you did?" Beck glowered. "Now where going to be stuck together for God only knows how long."

"What do you mean? Didn't you make a solution? What's wrong with you?"

"No," Beck said angrily. "The assignment was to make a solution-less glue, Jade. Maybe you'd know that if you actually did the project instead of just sitting there and watching me."

"Well," Jade said icily. "Maybe I'd have done the project if you'd been a better boyfriend."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, just un-stick us!"  
"It's impossible!"

"So what are we going to do?"

Beck sighed.

"Didn't you take chemistry last term? The only solution for a solution-less substance is time. And judging by this, it's going to take more than a few minutes."

Beck lifted their interlocked, gluey hands and examined them. The glue had spread on the inside of Jade's palm, and the heel of Beck's hand. Theirs were interlocked, and their fingers connected not unlike the way they held hands when they had dated.

"This is terrible," Jade moaned. "People are going to think we're…together."

"So?" Beck asked.

"So we're not, 0kay Beck? We're not."

There was a moment's awkward pause.

"You let me get to ten," Jade said softly, and Beck looked away. He didn't want to have this conversation, not with her, not now.

"I know," he said. "Sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing to do."

Jade looked away. Glue could only do so much, she was not going to get sentimental. Sure, they were stuck together but that didn't mean she had to talk to him.

"Well obviously it was," Jade snapped. "Haven't you seen how happy I am?"

Beck snorted.

"Yes, obviously. You're always happy, Jade."

"You know what?" she glared at him. "Shut up."

Beck laughed. Because besides sarcastic, angry comments that stabbed him through the heart, he and Jade hadn't talked at all. And judging by the stickiness of their interlocked hands, they'd have a lot of time for conversation throughout the day.

Thank God for glue.

**Note: Haha, cute? I hope so…Review, 143! **

** Sshaw101: Haha, you remember! Omg, that's so cool! And good luck with life!**

** Anonymous: Haha, a game show I'd like to play!**

** ThePhantomFox: lol, I know right?**


	8. Headgear

**H is for Headgear **

"Tori's dressing stupid again!"  
"Jade, it's headgear," Tori sighed. "My orthodontist said I have to wear it for a week, okay? It was this or braces for a year."

Jade snickered.

"You still look stupid."

Tori started to defend herself, but then she faltered.

"I do no- Yeah, you're right," she sighed. "But what am I going to do about it?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the stupidity of your face," Jade replied irritatingly.

Beck watched the girls fight for awhile, thinking. Tori did look a little stupid, but she was still cute. She was wearing a short romper and her legs were long and tan. Her hair floated around her shoulders, and her eye makeup was perfect. She was also wearing a giant hunk of metal around her chin and mouth that was connected over her ears like a headband…

But other than that, she was as beautiful as always.

Tori sat down in her seat in Sikowitz classroom dejectedly, and stared up at the board silently. Jade took out her phone, satisfied that she had done her job of making Tori insecure for the day, and started to text.

"Hey Tor," Beck said, seat hopping to the one next to her. She looked up, her sad eyes sparkling brown over her headgear.

"Hi Beck," she said. "Did you come to make fun of me, too?"

Beck shook his head.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because," she said sadly. "Everyone else is…"  
"Since when is Jade everyone?" Beck reached out and brushed Tori's hair away from her face.

"She's not," Tori sighed. "But sometimes is feels like it."

She reached up and gently peeled Beck's fingers away from her cheek. If Jade saw him touching her, she'd have more reason to be upset.

"Well, that's too bad," Beck said, pulling away and leaning back in his chair. "It thought that maybe you'd take in account the way I feel, you know, since we're friends and everything…"

"Beck, I don't-"

"Because maybe I'd feel differently than Jade," Beck continued in a loud enough voice to hear. "Maybe I don't think you look stupid…Maybe I like the way your headgear looks, Tori."

Jade pushed back her chair, and walked right up to Beck and Tori's chairs.

"Beck, do you have an issue? I can say what I like to Tori, and she can to me. We're _honest _with each other. I was letting her know that she's looked better, and that she's pretty without all that metal. So LAY OFF!"

Tori looked up, happily.

"Really Jade?"

Jade looked away.

"Well, I like the headgear," Beck said, just wanting to argue with her. "Better than Tori's usual face."

"Why? Because you can't see it?" Tori asked, sort of angrily. "What are you trying to say here exactly, Beck?"  
Beck sighed, and held up his hands in an "I surrender" sort of way.

"Why don't you just leave Tori alone?" Jade glared at Beck. She took the seat beside Tori and put a protective arm near her shoulders.

"Yeah," Tori said, nodding, and Beck backed away. He sighed and flopped into his chair. He really didn't understand girls.

But as he watched Jade and Tori talking, smiling, even laughing a little, he smiled too. Because as their common enemy, he had brought two people together that normally wouldn't be.

And that was priceless.

**Note: Hope you liked it! Review! **_honehohhhhh_


	9. Igloo

**I is for Igloo**

"Beck! Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck, Beck!"

Beck sat up in his beach chair and tilted his sunglasses to see behind him. Running towards him was Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. They had all planned to meet at Venice Beach. The one calling with excitement evident in her voice was…of course, Cat Valentine.

"Hey Cat," Beck called, waving his friends over. He stood up so they could see him through the sea of people, and they ambled over. Cat raced.

"Beck!" She screamed, colliding with him as she jumped onto him.

"Haha, hi Cat," Beck laughed, catching her. "Why are you so happy?"  
"Because," Cat let go of Beck and fell back into the sand. "I saw this documentary on polar bears and I realized something. I'm going to live in an igloo! I need to find one, and I wanted to know if you'd help me?"

Beck looked behind Cat at his friends faces. Tori drew a knife across her throat, Andre shook his head violently. Robbie was mouthing "no" over and over again. Beck looked down into Cat's innocent brown eyes.

"Sure, Cat," he replied easily. Everyone moaned. "But I don't think we're going to find anything here…It's like eighty degrees today, I doubt an igloo would last."

"Well, we can look at least, right?"

Beck nodded and Cat squealed in happiness and then took his hand. She pulled him across the sand and dragged him to the public bathrooms.

"I bet there's an igloo in here," Cat said walking into the girl's bathroom. Beck halted and she poked her head out the door. "Coming?"

"I can't," Beck shook his head. "That's the girl's bathroom."

"So?"

"So I'm not a girl," Beck replied jocularly.

Cat giggled.

"That's so true! Okay, I'll go look in here, you go look in the boys one!"

Beck nodded and walked into the boys' bathroom, absurdly searching for an igloo. His eyes actually drifted into the corners of the room before he shook his head. What was he doing?

He walked back out of the bathroom and waited for Cat. She came out a moment later, a little sadly.

"I didn't find one, Beck…How about we go check in the other bathrooms?"

Beck nodded, and they walked together towards the next gray building. As they walked, they passed three teenagers playing a stereo too loudly, an old woman holding a little girl's hand, a man and a woman starting up a barbecue, and a group of preteens emptying out giant coolers.

Beck paused.

"Cat, why don't you go look in the bathroom and I'll check over here?"

"Beck you're so silly," she giggled. "There's no air conditioning out here, and igloo would melt!"

Beck smiled.

"Please, Cat?"

She shrugged, nodded, and skipped away leaving Beck to confront the group of kids.

"Hey everyone, I'm Beck," he introduced himself.

The kids looked up, shocked.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," a plucky thirteen year old said importantly. "Can we do something for you?"

"Yeah, are you getting rid of those?"

Beck gestured to the stacks of giant ice cubes, the shape of the cooler they were lying on the ground.

"Yes," Jessica said slowly. "Our swim meet had a practice here and we're going home so we needed to get rid of all the extra ice. There are forty of us, that's why we have so much. Seriously, you should have seen how many vans we needed to get here. I said to my mom, I said "why don't we just get a party bus?" and you know what she said, she goes "Jessica, you need to-""

Beck interrupted, feeling that he had met a girl just as talkative as Cat.

"I'm in a hurry, but can I take these?"

She nodded, and Beck reached down. He collected the pile of slippery melting ice, and then ran to the asphalt parking lot and dropped them. The kids followed him and emptied the rest of their coolers alongside his melting ice, then took off.

Beck couldn't believe his luck. Quickly and with numbing fingers, Beck arranged the ice cubes into a big circle, and stacked them. It was just a circle of ice, and it was melting fast, but it was the best he could do.

"Beck?"

"Over here, Cat!"

Cat ran to him, and then threw her hands over her mouth upon the sight of the "igloo".

"Beck," she yelled. "You've found one!"

"I sure did," Beck grinned. "How would you like to go inside?"

Cat squealed, and then jumped into the middle of the dripping ice. Cool water was underneath her shorts and the ice collapsed a little. It was lucky she was so small, Beck decided.

She sat in the igloo until the ice melted…About ten minutes. Then she leapt off.

"Let's go find more, Beck!"

And she took off.

Beck sighed.

Here we go again…

**Note: Hope you liked it! Review, review, review! 143! **


	10. Jokes

**J is for Jokes**

Beck's car was too hot.

Beck's car was too crowded.

Beck's car was too loud.

Why did he have to give these fruity smelling girls rides to school _every single day? _Today the car was filled up to bursting with Beck in the driver's seat, a pert blonde cheerleader with a skinny redhead on her lap in the passenger, and three cheerleaders and one aggressive Asian girl in the back.

They were all chatting loudly into his ear, flipping their hair, and snapping their too sweet artificial strawberry smelling bubble gum.

"So Beck," the Asian girl chatted as she chewed her gum. "It's April Fool's Day, does that mean your going to give me a kiss?"

"No, he's going to give me a kiss!" the redhead on the blonde's lap argued vehemently, before turning to Beck. "Right, Beck?"

"No, he's going to kiss me!" piped in a random cheerleader.

"No me!"  
"Beck's going to kiss me!"  
"I'm not going to kiss any of you," Beck sighed wearily. He wished he could use the "I have a girlfriend" excuse, but ever since he broke up with Jade that excuse had been a lie, and Beck tried not to lie. "But we're at school, so hop out."

He watched as they all unloaded themselves from his truck, giggling and flipping their hair again. He locked the car, and walked into the school. Half of the people who showed up to get rides from him to school didn't even go to Hollywood Arts…

Beck wasn't too happy when he finally got in the building, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for jokes. But, Tori Vega had spread the April Fool's Day prank bug around HA, so he couldn't walk three feet without people trying to spray him with silly string or holding out lame gags like electric gum or something.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Beck!"

Beck turned around just in time to be hit with a pile of something Cat threw at him out of a gold paper cup.

Glitter. That's what was in the cup.

"Cat," he groaned, spitting a mouthful of sparkles onto the ground. He couldn't see, it was all in his eyes. He clamped them closed as they started to water and sting.

She giggled. "You're a sparkling, Beck!"  
"But Cat," he protested. "I can't see."

"Oh! I'll um…take you to the nurse."

Beck felt Cat take his hand and she led him forward. He let her take him to the nurse's office, giggling the entire way.

"What's so funny, Cat?"

"I'm pulling a joke on you," she said. "With Jade. Sit down."

She pushed a door open and he felt the back of a chair hit his knees.

"Wait, what? Cat, no I don't want-"

"Nurse," Cat laughed. "This boy has glitter in his eyes so he can't see anything!"

"Cat," he heard a voice whisper. "You weren't supposed to tell him about the joke!"

Beck impatiently brushed the glitter out of his red, irritated, stinging eyes just in time to see Jade standing over him with a pair of scissors.

"Cat," Beck leapt up. "Why'd you help Jade try to murder me?"

"I thought it'd be funny," Cat shrugged.

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes angrily as he stomped out of the room. He met Robbie in the hallway.

"Beck, why are you sparkly? Is it a new look? Should I do it?"  
"No Robbie," he sighed. "It was just Cat…"

"Oh. Well, here, I fixed your Pearphone."

He handed Beck his phone, and he studied it.

"My phone wasn't broken," Beck said, staring down at it. He tried to turn it on, but the screen remained black. "Robbie, how'd you get my phone?"

"You left your locker open," Robbie shrugged. "And it wasn't broken, but it is now! Happy April Fool's Day!"

"That's not even funny! Jokes are supposed to be funny!" Beck cried desperately. "Really, Rob?"

Robbie shrugged, and skipped off. Beck tried to remain calm by taking deep breaths.

"Hey, Beck!" It was Tori this time. Beck looked up with a smile, genuinely happy to see her.

"Hey, Tor. Happy April Fool's Day!"

"So I have great news. Trina's leaving Hollywood Arts! She's going to be going to Los Angeles Academy for the rest of the year! Cool right?"

"That's the greatest thing I've ever heard!" Beck smiled. "So we never have to hear her sing again?"

"Probably not!"

"Yes!"

"…Just kidding. Good April Fool's Day prank, huh?"

"Okay, this sint even funny," Beck sighed. His phone was broken, several girls were now arguing about who got to kiss him, Trina was going to stay at Hollywood Arts _forever, _he was sparkly, he'd had a murder attempt, and it was only eight in the morning.

Jade, Cat, and Robbie came out of the classroom where Cat had led Beck to see Beck upset and Tori looking as though she had just set off a bomb.

"This is not a good day!" Beck shouted. "I hate April Fool's Day, and all of you are irritating!"

Tori's face fell, and Cat looked like she would burst into tears. Robbie was shocked, and Jade was amused. He saw the hurt in the girl's faces, and sighed.

"Fine, you're not irritating. And April Fool's Day isn't bad…It's just the jokes are a little much."

A tear slid down Cat's cheek.

"But you can proceed with them," he said resentfully. "I don't mind…"

"Good," Robbie said cheerfully. "Because there are three baby turkey's in your locker. Happy April Fool's Day"

Did they even understand humor? Beck tried to smile.

"Happy April Fool's Day."

**Note: Sorry it was so lame! Review anyway? 143!**

** MariaLuvsYew: Yeah, that was the original title for Thirty Days! **

** ThePhantomFox: That's so cute! **

** Sshaw101: Haha, that's so funny! **


	11. Kissing

**Note: Guess what? Tomorrow June 3, marks my one year anniversary to fanfiction! Haha, that's a big deal to me!**

**K is for Kisses**

"Kisses for charity! Kisses for charity!"

Beck grinned at the sight of Jade, Tori, and Cat all sitting down behind a table at the Hollywood Arts Craft Fair. They were raising money for a new stage in the Blackbox.

"Hey," Beck strolled up. "Made a lot of money so far?"

"Yup!" Tori said brightly. "Almost a hundred dollars, and we just started an hour ago!"

"Kisses are five dollars each," Cat said, puckering her glossy lips.

"Not for Beck," Jade snorted. "Thirty dollars for him."

"Sounds good," Beck reached into his pocket, and pulled out a twenty and two fives. He stuffed it into the bin.

"No Beck," Tori started. "Jade was kidding."

"Not really," Jade said without looking up.

"Well, it's for a good cause," Beck laughed. He leaned forward and pointed to his cheek, and both Tori and Cat reached up to it.

"Thanks Beck!" Cat squeaked. "We're going to have that stage in no time!"

"We sure are," agreed Beck. "Okay, I'll see you girls later. Andre and I are going to shoot some hoops."

"Of course you are," Jade rolled her eyes as Beck walked away. Her tone was frigid and sassy, so Beck stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Cat giggled. "That sounds so familiar!"

"It means," started Jade, standing up and drawing herself to full height. "That your not doing anything to help your school. You could help Sinjin with the dunk tank, or the cheerleaders with their car wash, or Robbie with his ventriloquist act, or any of the craft tables but you don't because you don't care. Instead your off to go play basketball with Andre."

Beck cocked his head, inviting her to go on.

"Not that you could do anything if you tried," Jade went on. "I mean, you'd probably be too busy flirting with girls to do any good for the school. Want to know why, Beck? Because your useless to Hollywood Arts."

Cat clapped a hand over her mouth, and Tori winced.

"C'mon, Jade," she started to say.

"So you think I couldn't raise any money for the school, huh?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows and striding forward, his challenged pose. "Okay, well, how about a bet?"

"No," Tori stared.

"Fine," Jade cut in coolly. "What do you want to bet?"

He thought for a second. "Tonight I have to help Trina with her vocals. If I win, you have to go instead."

"Okay, and _when _I win, you have to serve twelve detentions I got for running Sinjin over on school property…again."

"Fine," Beck said. "So by the time the craft fair ends, whoever raises more money wins?"

Jade nodded, and sat back down. Beck grinned as an idea struck him.

"Cool…Be right back."

He ran inside the building, and then all the way to the carpenter work shop that took place after school hours. It was locked, but luckily outside was a bunch of scrap wood. He took a giant piece, and then walked it to the art room where he quickly covered it in craft paper and wrote "Kisses from Beck: five dollars" on it.

He brought it back outside, and set it on an empty booth right across from Jade, Cat, an Tori.

"That was our idea!" cried Jade.

Beck shrugged.

"You never said I couldn't use it. Fair is fair, right? And besides, Berf and Trina are also doing their own kissing booths so it wasn't an original idea."

Not that Berf or Trina would get any customers.

"Fine," Jade said. "But we're going to trust you. C'mon, Cat and Tori. Pucker up, the here comes some Northridge guys!"

Beck rolled his eyes as a swarm of tall, burly football players paid and kissed each girl multiple times. Beck stood up and called din the direction of the cheerleaders' car wash.  
"Hey girls! Come here for a second!"

Before he knew it, the girls were charging for him, their hoses, customers, and sponges left to dry up in the sun.

"Look! Who wants a kiss?" Beck raked his hand through his hair and winked, taking advantage of his looks.

"Oh me!"

"I've been waiting to kiss Beck since I was a freshman!"

"Beck, here!"

"Just put your money in here," Beck said, taking an empty bucket from the extra car washing supplies. Money was stuffed into it buy many hands with multicolored fingernails.

Then Beck took turns for about an hour straight just kissing the cheerleaders. They called their friends, and their friends called their friends. Trina Vega alone dropped about one hundred eighty dollars.

Jade watched on in rage as Beck's bucket filled with cash. Then came the Northridge girls, and the middle school-ers who were so desperate to kiss a high school guy, and their older sisters or grandmothers who had brought them. Sure, Beck had to kiss a few granny's but it was mostly young girls.

"Okay, craft fair's closing up!" Sikowitz voice called, sounding robotic through a megaphone, and everyone cheered.

Beck took his sign down, and brought it to the big garbage can. Then he put the chairs and booth back with the others, and then sat down to count his cash.

"We made six hundred and thrifty dollars," Jade said proudly. "Beat that, Beck."

Beck grinned as he counted, then stood up.

"Have fun with Trina tonight," he said, dumping his eight hundred and seventy dollars into Jade's basket. He walked away and called over his shoulder. "Don't forget to bring ear plugs!"

**Note: Haha, poor Jade. Did you like it? Review for my one year anniversary! **

** AmehaKay: lol, that sucks. **

** Sshaw101: Haha, I'm sure it's not **_**that **_**bad of an obsession! Or maybe it is…But either way, that's okay! **

** Jeremy Shane: I'm sure you're not a loser! :) **


	12. Lollypop

**L is for Lollypop**

"Beck, can we stop at the gift shop on our way to meet up with the others?"

"Cat, I don't know," Beck sighed. He was tired. Today was a field trip for his acting class at Hollywood Arts to go to the zoo. They were supposed to be studying natural relations and chemistry between animals to help with method acting. Beck was partnered up with Cat, and even though all they had to do was look at the animals the assignment was difficult. What were they even looking for? So Beck had spent his day watching monkeys scratch themselves while listening to Cat blabber about dolphins. Now they were on their way back to meet up with the group to go home for the day, and Cat wanted to go to the gift shop.

"Please, Beck?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. She looked adorable in a denim blue romper and cute flats with her red hair done in braids ending with little blue bows.

"We're gonna be late already, though," Beck said, checking his watch.

"Just for a minute?"

"Fine," he resigned to her puppy dog eyes. "But only a minute."

Cat squealed and then ran up to the gift shop, which was packed with tourists visiting LA. Beck followed her.

"I want a lollypop," Cat said, running up to the display that towered over her little body. "Oooh! The panda one! Will you buy me it, Beck? My parents cancelled my credit card because I went Skye Store shopping again.

Beck nodded and took the lollypop she was pointing to. It was almost the size of her head and shaped like a panda bear with black candy eyes and faded black and white swirling frosting, and pink ears. It was heavy too, Beck decided.

He brought it up to the long checkout line.

"Cat, there's like forty people before us."

"I know," she said. "Look at them all!"

She was still bubbly and happy, even though they were supposed to meet back at the bus at one o' clock, and it was one thirteen.

"We're late," Beck sighed, bouncing on the balls of his feet edgily. "Once we buy this we need to hurry to the bus!"

Eventually, the line moved and they were at the front.

"Hello. Did you enjoy your trip to the zoo?" A middle aged woman with the name "Kathy" on her nametag asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure," Beck said. "How much is the lollypop? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh…Well, this one doesn't have a sticker. Can you go get another?"

Beck groaned, and Cat ran off to the shelf again. They waited a full five minutes before she returned empty handed.

"I looked everywhere, but there wasn't another panda one!"

"Well, how much were the other ones?" Beck asked impatiently.

"I'll go check!" Cat disappeared, and Beck tapped his foot. He was aware of everyone behind him waiting impatiently, and wanted to turn around and tell them that this wasn't his fault. But, he didn't. he waited for Cat.

"Twenty six dollars," she announced.

Beck's jaw dropped.

"For a lollypop?"

Cat nodded.

"I really, really want it Beck!"

Well, they'd already gone through this much for the stupid thing. Beck threw a twenty and a ten at the lady and handed Cat her lollypop.

"Oh, I need to go get ones out of the back room," the lady said. "To give you your change."  
"Just keep it," Beck said impatiently.

"I can't accept tips."

"I need to go," Beck cried. "We're supposed to be meeting my classmates to go home!"

"Well then let me go get your change!"

"Fine!"

Beck waited and waited while Kathy strolled over to the back room, taking her time to dig out a roll of ones. Then she counted them slowly and deliberately, giving them to Beck.

"Thanks," Beck shoved the ones into his pockets. "Nice meeting ya!"

He started to walk away.

"Wait! Your forgot your receipt!"

Beck grabbed Beck's hand, ignoring Kathy, and they ran outside. She had her lollypop in her hands, and they were sticky.

"Hurry," Beck said, pulling her faster. He checked his watch. One twenty nine.

"Beck, wait! I'm dropping the lo-"

Cat stopped and her lollypop flew out of her hands and onto the ground. It rolled a few times and became coated with chalky gravel. It broke into three pieces.

"Beck," Cat said, her voice trembling. "Can we go get another lollypop?"

Beck looked ahead, and saw the yellow school bus backing out of the zoo's parking lot. They were leaving without them. He sighed, and took Cat's hand.

"Turn around."

**Note: Haha, I thought it was kinda cute! Did you guys like it? Review, 143! **


	13. Mother's Day

**M is for Mother's Day**

"Beck, do you like the pink carnations or the red roses?"

Robbie held out two bouquets of flowers for Beck's inspection.

"Carnations," Beck said.

"Okay, Tori! Do you like the pink carnations or the red roses?" Robbie sped off in the halls of Hollywood Arts for Tori.

Today was Mother's Day, and Robbie was more excited than most teenage boys. Heck, he was probably more excited than even the mothers were. He had posted daily updates on The Slap that his mom was coming down to Los Angeles for today, and he was getting everything ready.

He had gotten a "makeover" from Cat so his usually bushy afro was reduced to straight dark locks, and he had started wearing a different kind of male makeup that wasn't so obvious. He'd bought all new clothes, and bought lobster for the night which he'd had specially cooked by a caterer for a hefty price.

Currently, he was running around the school asking everybody in sight whether his mother would like roses or carnations more.

Beck smiled to himself. He had only bought his mother a new bead for her bracelet and a nice card. They had a good relationship, except for the fact that Beck lived in a trailer in their driveway. That was what most people would probably consider a flaw, but hey, it worked for the Olivers.

Beck walked out to lunch and sat with Andre and Cat in the Asphalt Café.

"Hey everyone," he said cheerily. "Seen Rob today? He's going crazy!"

"I like it," Cat shrugged nonchalantly. "It's sweet…like candy. And bibble. Man, I miss bibble!"

Andre glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head.

"Man you've got problems," he said under his breath. He turned back to Beck. "I'm kind of worried about the poor kid."

"Why?" Beck asked, taking a handful of grapes off Cat's plate and popping one in his mouth. "He's happy."

"Yeah, but remember our first Christmas here at Hollywood Arts?" Andre asked.

"Refresh my memory."

"Okay…When we were fourteen, and Robbie was going through his awkward phase-"

"Wasn't a phase," Beck interjected and Andre nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well when we were fourteen Robbie's mom said she'd come up for Christmas. Robbie decorated the house in all those singing angels and had Cat dress up as a Christmas Elf and he got custom made candy canes with the words "I love you mommy" on each one and a whole bunch of other stuff, then his mom didn't show."

"Well, I'm sure that's not the case this time," Beck said. "Things have changed since then…"

Andre shrugged.

"All I'm saying is the kid shouldn't go overboard."

"He's not," Beck said calmly.

As if on cue, Robbie ran up to their table, his straightened hair sweaty.

"Beck, I need your truck."

"Why?" Beck asked, chewing on another grape.

"Because I forgot! My mom likes root beer, and I got cola instead! Please, this is an emergency!"

"Actually I need my truck," Beck said. "During our free period I was going to go up to-"

"Beck-you-do-not-understand!" Robbie grabbed Beck's shirt and shook him so hard that Robbie's glasses started to fall.

"Okay, chill!" Beck pushed him away. "Here."

He threw Robbie his keys, and Robbie kissed them before running off with them to start Beck's truck.

"You were saying?" Andre asked. "About Robbie not going overboard?"

Beck shrugged.

Later that night, once Beck had his truck back and was at home in his RV, he decided he was hungry. His parents had gone out to dinner for Mother's Day, and nobody had cooked anything before leaving. So Beck hopped in his truck without bothering to put on shoes to drive to the convenience store up the hill.

He drove, and then had to take a detour because of a new movie they were shooting up the street. He drove a few miles west, and then found himself in Robbie's neighborhood. He drove slowly past his friend's house, expecting to see Robbie's mom's green Chevrolet in the driveway. But, it was completely empty. Robbie was sitting by himself on the steps.

Beck pulled over, and got out.

"Hey Rob," he said slowly.

"Hi Beck!" Robbie said brightly.

"So…Is your mom not coming?"

"Oh she is," Robbie nodded enthusiastically. "I bet there was just traffic or something."

"Robbie, it's half past eight," Beck said. "Wasn't she supposed to be here around three?"

"Really bad traffic," Robbie said defensively. "She's coming, Beck, I know it."

"Well can I wait for her with you then?"

Robbie nodded, and Beck sat beside him on the steps. Two hours went by, and both boys were shivering with cold.

"Maybe we should go inside," Beck suggested gingerly, and Robbie didn't object. They went through Robbie's door, and Beck saw that the house was decorated with "Happy Mother's Day!" banners, pink balloons, bowls of potpourri and the lobster was waiting on the table, cold by now.

Robbie was silent, and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, man," Beck said, sitting beside him.

Robbie didn't say anything.

"Look, your mom…Not that she's not a nice lady or anything, but I think sometimes she forgets what a great son she has," Beck started. "For you to do this for her was amazing, Robbie, and even though she wasn't here to see it I was. I'm proud of you."

Robbie looked up and smiled sadly.

"And you know what, Robbie? How about you and I go out for some sushi or something? To celebrate what a great son you are."

"Thanks Beck. You're the best mom ever."

Beck grinned and picked up his keys.

"I never thought anyone would say that to me, especially not you, Robbie..."

Robbie laughed, and Beck felt his heart ache. Sure, Robbie was a little awkward. But when it came down to it, he wasn't mean or rude to anybody and did his best to be a good person. It wasn't fair that his mom didn't appreciate him. Nobody did, really.

But, Beck would start.

**Note: Kind of a long one, but I was feeling a little Robbie-appreciation was due! Anyone got the Victorious 2.0 yet? Haha, I'm kind of addicted to Make It In America. Oh yeah, and somebody asked me who my OTP was a couple chapters ago…I don't really have one right now! I like Cabbie still, but not as much. I also like Tandre, and Bat. But I think maybe my OTP is Tandre! Okay, review, 143! **

** GlitterGirl123: Of course I'll read and review your story! I don't have the time right now, but as soon as I do it's number one on my list, okay? I'll read it soon, I promise! :) **

** Fanpire: lol, who wouldn't?**

** Sshaw101: lol, your stories are so funny! You should have your own TV show!**


	14. Necklace

**N is for Necklace**

"Sinjin Van Cleef!" Jade's angry voice rang out through the hallway at Hollywood Art's High.

"Y-yes Jade?" Sinjin's scared voice asked from his locker where he was chewing a piece of cantaloupe. Instead of swallowing, Sinjin spit the piece of fruit into his hand and prepared to coat it in acrylic paint to glue to his locker.

"Get over here!" Jade yelled. Her eyes were hard, set, and angry. Her hair swirled around her head like medusa's snakes, and she punched the locker next to her so hard it dented.

Sinjin scurried over to her.

"Please don't hit me!" he recoiled against the indented locker, and Jade grabbed his shirt and held him against it.

"Why'd you put that necklace into my locker?" Jade demanded, shaking him.

"What necklace?" he asked, startled.

"The silver chain with the bedazzled heart saying "you are beautiful"! Don't deny it, I know it was you!"

"I swear it wasn't," Sinjin said, scared for his life now. A wet spot started in his pants.

"Ew!" Jade released him. "Did you just _pee _yourself?"

Sinjin nodded.

"Gross, you are telling the truth!" Jade said, looking utterly disgusted. "Okay, I believe you. Now go clean yourself up before you start to float in your own shoes."

"Okay," Sinjin ran away, leaving Jade to open her locker to investigate for more clues. The necklace was there, as shining and obvious as ever. It was _mocking _her. She didn't know who put it in there, but whoever it was deserved to be published.

Jade scooped up the necklace, and then made her way to her first class.

_You are beautiful_ the necklace said. Who would tell that to Jade West? Somebody who wanted to lift her spirits, probably, but had no idea what she wanted to hear. Somebody naive, but also kindhearted. Somebody like…

"Cat? Did you get me this necklace?" Jade grabbed the redhead's little hand to stop her from following the flow of hallway traffic to go to her next class.

"Hmm?" Cat asked, her mouth full. She was holding a bagel in her other hand, and her cheeks were stuffed full. She had cream cheese on her lips.

"Did you get me this?" Jade repeated, shaking the necklace in front of her eyes.

"No," Cat swallowed. "But it's pretty. Can I have it?"

"No," Jade snapped. "I'm finding the moron who gave it to me and using it to shove it back up their-"

Cat clapped her hands around her ears.

"Think good thoughts," she told herself. "Think good thoughts."

"Whatever, Cat," Jade let go of her hand. "See you around."

Jade walked away, thinking of who else would ever give her a necklace with a compliment? Andre? No, he knew better than to think Jade would ever appreciate a gift like this. Robbie? Maybe, but she doubted it. That left Tori.

"Tori!" Jade called, walking through the now empty hallway.

"Oh hey Jade," Tori appeared from a water fountain where she was taking a drink. She wiped her lips on her sleeve.

"Hi," Jade said, a little snappishly. "Do you have any idea where this came from?"

She held up the necklace, and it glittered from the fluorescent school lights.

"No," Tori shook her head. "I don't…Why? Is it yours?"

"Don't play stupid, Vega," Jade rolled her eyes. "Did you do it a self esteem booster or something? Because I don't need pity! Just because Beck and I broke up doesn't mean I think less of myself, okay?"

"Seriously, it wasn't me," Tori protested. "I don't even have your locker combination…Do you know anyone who does?"

Jade gasped, a sudden realization clicking in her mind. She turned on her heel, and ran to his locker where he was shoving papers into his backpack.

"Beck," she said angrily, throwing the necklace at him. "I don't want this."

"Huh?" Beck turned around, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"That necklace is stupid," Jade said. "I don't want it. Why'd you put it in my locker, anyway? Because you knew it would irritate me?"

"Jade," Beck shook his head. "I just got here. I don't know who gave you that necklace, but it wasn't me."

"You just got here?" Jade asked blankly. "Why are you half a period late?"

"My car broke down," Beck explained. "Now if you're done with the questioning, officer, I'll just be getting back to getting ready for class."

Jade picked up the necklace, and turned on her heel, her brain numb. Beck hadn't got her the necklace. Who had?  
Beck returned to his locker, and continued to put the papers he'd need for the day into his backpack. There was the paper on chemical diffusion for science class…There was his theater homework…There was the play he'd written for Sikowitz…There was the receipt for the necklace he had bought for Jade and put in her locker…

Beck grinned, and tore the receipt in half before shoving it deeper into his locker. He had been the one to get her the necklace. He didn't know why…

Okay, he did. Half of the reason was because he knew it would irritate her…

And the other half? Why else would he leave a necklace calling a girl beautiful in her locker? Beck didn't lie, so did that mean he thought she really was beautiful? Why had he _really _put that necklace into his ex-girlfriend's locker?

Well, that was a story for another time.

**Note: Haha, okay a little Bade if you're into it, and if not then use your imagination as to why Beck put that necklace in her locker! I once got a review that said that the person's favorite thing about this story was that I ship a little of everyone in my writing, and that was probably one of the best compliments I got! I forget who it was, but if your reading this thanks so much! I really do try to do that! I'm on summer vacation now, so I'll be able to update more often! 143! **


	15. Omens

**O is for Omens**

"Hey Tor. Watcha up to?" Beck grinned as he sat down next to Tori in Sikowitz classroom. Tori had her hair tied back and her nose buried in a book entitled "Foreseeing The Future: Decode The Omens In Your Life."

She didn't reply, just continued to stare down at the book and mouth the words as she read.

"Tori?" Beck sang. "Earth to Victoria Vega!"

He poked her in the side, and she jumped.

"Oh, hey Beck," she said, blinking rapidly as though she had just come out of a deep sleep.

"Hi," he laughed. "What are you doing? You seem very into that book…"

"Yeah, it's great," Tori looked up at him, her brown eyes shining. "I'm learning so many things about my life!"

"Cool, I guess," Beck shrugged. "But can I ask what possessed you to get a book like that?"

"It's for my character development class," Tori explained. "Two people in every class got the same role and we have to study them. I was a psychic."

"Fun," Beck sank into the chair next to her. "Who else got that part?"

"Jade," Tori smiled.

"Oh," Beck said, his smile falling.

"It's not that bad," Tori shrugged, happy as usual. "Jade's been nicer to me ever since the Platinum Music Awards."

"Good to hear," Beck said, nodding. "But aren't you a little worried?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, ever since Cat shaved off her eyebrows she's been on edge."

"Waxed."

"Huh?"

"Cat didn't shave Jade's eyebrows, she waxed them," Tori said.

"Big difference," Beck rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'd be a little scared if I were you."

"Oh Beck," she slapped his arm playfully. "You're such a pessimist."

Beck shrugged, and walked to his seat as Sikowitz inexplicably entered from the window.

"Dear Gandhi!" he roared, stepping to the front of the classroom. "I wouldn't recommend entering through the window! The squirrels in Hollywood are _not _friendly."

The students watched speechlessly and Sikowitz walked up onto the stage.

"Okay, class, today we're going to be learning about different ethnic groups and how to portray the roles," Sikowitz pulled a tab hanging from the ceiling, and a map rolled down. "For instance, south of the equator is known mostly for-"

Tori suddenly screamed.

"What is it?" Sikowitz asked, jumping to attention.

"Th-the map," Tori breathed, looking like she was going to faint.

"What about it?"

"Look at Australia."

Sikowitz turned to Australia, and it was colored black obviously by somebody who wasn't too skilled with a sharpie.

"Looks like we've got a jokester in Hollywood Arts," Sikowitz laughed.

"No, don't you understand?" Tori leapt to her feet and ran to Sikowitz frantically. She shook his shoulders.

"Tori, what's the matter?" Beck asked, getting up and pulling her away from the alarmed looking Sikowitz.

"My omen book," Tori said, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "It s-says that when dark days happen in Australia to watch out, because they're a day ahead of us so Australia's yesterday is our today and we're _all going to die!" _she screeched.

"Shh, Tori, calm down," Beck said, taking her hand. "Everything's okay, don't worry. Relax."

Tori took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

"Your right," she said. "Your right, this is probably just a coincidence."

"Right," Beck said, leading her back to her seat. "Now be a good girl and listen to Sikowitz."

The rest of the class went by without an incident, and then Beck and Tori walked out to her locker where Cat was standing, and pacing frantically.

"Tori," she said, turning to her. "I have a note for you from the director of the spring showcase."

"What is it?" Tori asked bemusedly, taking the letter from Cat. She gasped as she read it. "Oh no! Trina's act has been bumped from the showcase and I have to tell her since Mrs. Smith's too afraid to!"

Tori groaned, and slipped the note in the pocket of her skinny jeans before she gasped even louder, and let out another shriek.

"What's wrong this time?" Beck asked, his eyes widening.

"My omen book," Tori bit her nail. "When a cat delivers bad news that means that a hurricane's approaching! I need to tell everyone! Take cover!"  
She screamed and started to run away, and Beck ran after her. As he chased her past the janitor's closet, he caught sight of someone in there. She was sitting on the floor and spelling in M&M's: Die Tori Die. The highlighted blue locks told Beck exactly who it was.

"Tori! Stop! Calm down," Beck grabbed Tori's arm, and she paused.

"Beck, I need to let everyone know about the hurric-"

"Stop," he said. "Tori, it's Jade. She knows exactly what the omens are because she's in the class, right? She's setting all this up."

"No," Tori said as though it were ridiculous.

"Yes she is," Beck nodded. "What does your book say about M&M's spelling die Tori die?"  
Tori's eyes widened.

"When rainbow colored candies are lined up in a message the message will come true," Tori recited. "Why? Did you see that somewhere?"

"Come here," Beck took her hand and they went to the closet, and just as they opened it, Jade came out.

"Oh, hey," she said breezily. "I was just-"

"Save it," Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, I know it was you. You're a lot of things, but you're not a liar. Was it you who colored the map?"

Jade shrugged, but the smirk across her cherry red lips contradicted her body language.

"And gave Cat the note to give to Tori?"

She shrugged once more, and the smirk grew wider.

"And inside," Beck took Tori's arm and showed her the candy words. "That was obviously you."

"Fine," Jade sighed. "Sorry Tori. Here's something to make up for it."

She handed Tori a little white box, grinned mischievously, and walked out of the closet.

"Something wasn't right about that," Beck said slowly. "That's not a Jade thing to do…What's in the box?"

Tori slid it open.

"A necklace," she unrolled a false gold chain. "That's so we-Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?" Beck asked.

Tori grabbed her omen book out of her backpack, and flipped open to a passage. She looked up at Beck, her pretty face drained of color.

"When receiving a necklace the color of gold from a less than trusted friend, the end of your life approaches!"

Of course, Beck thought. Jade wasn't that nice.

"Okay, you know what?" Beck took the book from her hands and slammed it shut. "You're done with this book Tori."

"Beck?" Tori asked as Beck opened the janitor closet to leave.

"Yes Tori?"

"When a piece of literature is stolen by a boy with raven hair, the sun and the moon will align in the night sky and the universe will explode."

Beck laughed. Tori was so easily manipulated…She couldn't read the book anymore, it was obviously making her crazy.

"You know what? That's a risk I'm willing to take."

**Note: Okay, that one was long too. I felt bad i didnt post sooner, but i was locked out of my account for Breaking The Rules. Hahaha, get it? Like, because my story was called Breaking The Rules and i was breaking the rules of fanfiction? No? Well i thought it was clever. Haha, okay also, if anyone has a story they want me to check out and give constructive critiscm to, just give me the title and I will! I'll make sure it's nice though, but honest. And i PROMISE I'll update soon! 143! **

** Sshaw101: lol, so stop telling me so much if you're worried! Haha, promise I won't kidnap your friend though! **

** Fanfictionaddiction23: Yay, I found you! I probably could have just looked back at prior reviews but I'm pretty lazy. Haha, glad I can thank you for real now though. Thaaaank yoooou! **

**GlitterGirl123: Was my review good enough? I hope you took it well and everything and that it was helpful! **

** Anonymous: haha, I actually thought of you while I wrote that one. I'm like "anonymous is going to enjoy this." **


	16. Pushover

**P is for Pushover **

"Beck?"

"Yes, Robbie?"

"How come so many girls like you?"

"I don't know, Robbie."

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you get your hair like that?"

Beck sighed.

He and Robbie were sitting outside in the asphalt café, and Robbie had been asking him questions for the last twenty minutes.

"I don't know, Robbie."

"Beck?"

"What?"

"How do I get more girls to like _me?_"

"I. Don't. Know. Robbie."

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have anything wrong with me?"

"I dunno."

"Beck?"

"_YES?"_

"How come-"

"You know what your problem with the ladies is?" Beck asked impatiently, sitting up and turning to face Robbie.

"What?" Robbie sat up also, excited to hear something Beck had to say. Something other than "I don't know".

"You're a pushover," Beck explained. "You're always available, and you never say no to anything…Like with Trina, for example. Do you like her?"

"She's pretty," Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, but irritating. Doesn't she bother you?"

"Sometimes," Robbie shrugged. "But she hugged me that one time after I installed air conditioning in her house."

"See?" Beck asked, cocking his head sympathetically. "That's what I mean…"

"What?"  
"You installed air conditioning in her house. Why?"

"She asked me to," Robbie explained. "And she said she'd take me to lunch afterwards."

"Did she?"

"Well, no…I mean, not exactly. She gave me two bucks and a coupon for antiperspirant."

Beck laughed.

"Well, I hope that was the last time you ever helped her, then," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Nope," Robbie said proudly. "I'm going back there after school to clean her room."

"Why?" Beck squinted from the sun in his eyes.

"Maybe she'll give me another hug," Robbie shrugged.

"See? Pushover," Beck said. "If you want a hug, just give her one. And if she says no, then find a girl that will hug you without you having to do manual labor."

"I don't mind," Robbie said quickly.

"But that's why all the girls stay away from you," Beck sighed. "They see you as a tool to be manipulated, not as a guy to go out with. Next time Trina asks you to do something, say you can't because you've got a hot date."

"That'd be lying," Robbie looked appalled.

"Hey, if you want girls you need to start acting like a real guy," Beck nodded.

"Maybe I should get a makeover," Robbie said thoughtfully.

"No!" Beck protested loudly. "Getting a makeover is something a _pushover _would do. A girly pushover. Don't change for anyone. If you want to look different, through your glasses away, ditch the male makeup and go buy some cool shirts. That's it. You don't get manicures, or your feet whitened, or your hair straightened. Just fix it yourself!"

Robbie nodded as if he understood.

"And then I'll get a girl?"

"Also, try acting more manly," Beck said. "Instead of asking people questions, tell them things. Don't compliment girls on their clothes the way you do, saying what store you've seen it at and stuff. Just say "Hey, cool shoes." And you can't let them think they're in charge."

"Okay," Robbie nodded.

"Look, here comes a pretty girl. Ask her out."

"Okay," Robbie cleared his throat, and called out to a solo passing blonde girl. "Miss? Would you be interested in coming to my cousin's bat mitzvah this Friday night? Miss?"  
She gave him a funny look and walked past him. Beck sighed, and buried his head in his hands.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Your cousin's bat mitzvah?"

"She's so excited," Robbie grinned. "Her name's-"

"Noooo," Beck said slowly. "That's not how you ask a girl out. And why did you call her miss?"

"Because I didn't know her name," Robbie explained.

"So you call her babe, or cutie, or something," Beck said exasperatedly. "Try again with this girl, and remember to be confident."

"Confident," Robbie repeated. "Okay."

A slender redheaded girl snapping her gum walked past and Robbie wolf whistled. She turned around, affronted.

"Hey babe," Robbie nodded at her. "You're a cutie. What do ya say this Friday night me and you go out and crush this town? Yeahhh!" Robbie screamed.

The girl gasped, and started to run away.

Robbie looked back at Beck.

"How was that?" he asked smoothing his hair back.

"Robbie?"

"Yes, Beck?"

"Go back to being a pushover. I'm pretty sure that girl is calling the police."

Robbie sighed.

"Okay, Beck."

**Note: Haha, I thought that was kind of funny! Review, 143! **

** GlitterGirl123: There will be pairings in the last two chapters just like in all my other ABC stories! What I do is general pairings the whole time through, then at the end I do two future-ish chapters. If you're curious about what I mean a good example is in HIJade!**

** MariaLuvsYew: I've heard that too! Scary stuff!**


	17. Quitting

**Q is for Quitting**

"Pink pink lemonade, pink pink lemonade, pink pink lemonade, because I am thirsty," Beck sang under his breath in the "chop the squid" tune as he walked towards the vending machines. He punched in number six and waited for it to come out so he could open it and enjoy his beverage.

Mmm. Wahoo punch.

The machine spat his drink out, and Beck lifted it up. He opened the tab and then took a long sip of it. As he stared at the label, wondering what exactly made lemonade pink for about the thousandth time. Maybe he'd ask Andre...Or Robbie. Robbie knew answers to everything no one cared about.

As he walked past the girls bathroom to go to Sikowitz where Robbie would be, he heard sobbing coming from the girls bathroom. It was ten o' clock in the morning, people where in the middle of class. The only reason Beck was out getting a lemonade was because he arrived to HA late and figured it was better to be really late and have a pink lemonade then really late and thirsty.

"Hello?" Beck knocked on the door. Nobody answered, and the sobbing became louder. "Hello, whose in there?"

"Who are you?" a familiar girl's voice choked out. Beck couldn't quite place who it was though…

"Um, it's Beck Oliver," he said. "Who are you?"

"Of course," the girl hiccupped. "Of course you can't tell who I am because of only my voice. Because I don't sing here, because I'm untalented. I know that's what people say."

Beck's eyes widened. Oh, it was her.

"Trina," Beck called. "Why don't you come out and talk to me?"

"Fine," she stomped in her heels to the door and came out. Her face was tearstained and puffy, and her eyes streaming. "What do you want?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Beck pointed to the spot in front of his locker, and Trina looked at him as though confused.

"Why would _you _want to sit with me?"  
"Well," Beck said slowly, taking a seat. "You're in the bathroom crying. I'm sure there's a story there and I want to know what it is."

"Fine," Trina settled down next to him and wiped her eyes. "I'm quitting Hollywood Arts."

Thank God, Beck thought. But a closer look at Trina's face told him it wasn't the right thing to think…She was actually crying, real tears. And she was a person too. An irritating, self centered person but still a person.

"Why?" Beck settled on a simple word that wouldn't show any of his mixed feelings.

"You know that hot guy I've been seeing?"

Beck nodded. She'd gone out once with a senior at Hollywood Arts, and Beck was pretty sure it was because he lost a bed, so it really didn't count as a guy she was "seeing."

"Well I brought him a sandwich today at his lunch period, and I heard him talking about me to his friends. And I know that a lot of people talk about me, because they're just human and I realize I'm an interesting topic of conversation because I'm so pretty and everything-"

"I get it," Beck interrupted. "So what was he saying?"

"That I was bothering him, and that I bothered everybody around here," Trina said. "I mean, ridiculous right? That's what I thought."

"Ridiculous," Beck nodded, smirking a little.

"Well I asked Tori, and she said that it was true! Apparently the people here at school find me irritating! Can you believe that?"

"No," Beck shook his head. "You? Irritating?"

"Right? Well, obviously people around here don't understand me so I'm leaving," Trina said dramatically. "Maybe that'll show people how great I was at Hollywood Arts. Maybe once I'm gone-"

"Look," Beck stood up and extended his hand to help her. "Don't leave school because a few idiots are talking about you. You're…okay, Trina."

She smiled.

"So you wanna go out?"  
"No," Beck said quickly. "No, absolutely not."

Trina's face fell, and he felt a little bad so he added:

You're too good for me."

Trina nodded like she understood.

"You're right, I guess. Thanks for the help Beck," she gave him a quick squeeze and started to walk away, singing to herself like she did when she was happy.

"It's an all night party that we're getting into if you think it's all over then the joke is on you," she sang extremely loudly and off-key.

Beck sighed.

Maybe he'd made a mistake.

**Note: Did ya like it? Not one of the better ones, I admit, but I hadn't really added much Trina so yeah. Review, 143! **


	18. River

**R is for River**

"Okay, looks like we're all set up! Good job everyone!" Tori smiled brightly and raked her wavy brown hair out of her eyes with her fingers as she caught her breath.

"Yay, I feel so campy!" Cat giggled from where she was sitting on Beck's lap in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"So can we relax now, Tori?" Beck asked the Latina girl as he drummed his fingers on Cat's back.

"That's all you've been doing," Jade rolled her eyes.

"I set up that tent all by myself!" Beck argued with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, you mean the tent that fell down four times until Andre put it back up?"

"It fell because you were sitting on the other three poles and refused to move so I could finish!"

"Yeah, reasons, reasons," Jade waved him off, and Beck shook his head. Tori's brilliant idea to plan an overnight camping trip with all of her friends wasn't a good one, mainly because of Jade.

"Hey chill down now," Andre said smoothly. "Everything's cool, the tents are set up. Now all we have to do is enjoy!"  
"Andre's right," Tori nodded.

"Hey how about we go swimming?" Robbie suggested. He pointed a little ways off where a river was flowing fast and blue.

"I'm too tired to swim," Tori fell to her knees next to one of the tents. "It's been hard work setting these things up pretty much alone."

"I helped," Andre added defensively. "But I was the only one."

He case a disapproving look at his friends, who just sort of looked to their feet. Beck and Jade had been fighting the whole time so far, too busy to help. Robbie was busy learning about the different plants and bugs in the woods with his Pearpad. And Cat was Cat.

"Besides, I hate swimming," added Jade.

"The dolphin wasn't trying to-" Beck started.

"Don't talk about it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well how about we just float then?" Cat asked, waving her arms up and down. She hopped up off Beck's lap. "Like in the water parks when they have a lazy river. Right? Right?"

"Sure, Cat," Andre nodded.

"That's actually a really good idea," Robbie agreed. "Tori?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she added brightly.

"Wait, but those rides have like giant tubes don't they?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"I brought pool donuts!" Cat screeched excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Pool donuts?"

"Yeah, hold on," Cat ran over to the tent she was sharing with Tori and Jade, and dug her bag out. She searched for a while, then held up a giant packet with deflated plastic in it.

"All we have to do is blow them up!"

"Cool!" Robbie said excited for some reason known only to himself. He took the entire package, and as the rest of them changed into their bathing suits he sat alone on a tree stump to blow them all up.

Oh, Robbie…

"Okay, ready to go?" Tori asked, appearing in her pink bikini.

"Totally!" Cat squeaked, in a little checkered blue tankini. Jade wore a bikini bottom and black surf shirt. Beck was in navy trunks, and Andre was in an almost identical pair only his were forest green. Robbie quickly changed into a pair of childish neon swim trunks with a little tie on the front.

They each grabbed a tube and brought them into the river, before settling into the water.

"This is so fun!" Cat squeaked.

"Beck, move," Jade commanded. "Your splashing me."

"Maybe because you deserve to be splashed."

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"You shut up!"

"If you don't move in the next ten seconds I swear I'm getting off this pool donut and making you move."

"You're too lazy to do anything of the sort."

"Excuse me?"

Beck and Jade glared at each other as the rest of the group sighed. Nobody noticed the river was slowly dragging them out a little further and further.

"Guys, don't fight," Cat pleaded, her brown eyes shiny. "Please?"

"Shut up Cat," Jade snapped.

"Yeah, stay out of this," added Beck.

"Don't be mean to Cat," Robbie said bravely, and Jade looked at him.

"Are you telling me what to do, Robbie?"

"I mean Beck," Robbie said quickly. "Beck can't be mean to Cat. You're so right, Jade, Beck should move so he doesn't splash you anymore."

"Dude," Beck looked at Robbie as if to say "Come on".

"Sorry," Robbie mouthed.

"But Cat's right," Tori added as Jade turned back to Beck, ready for some more arguing. "You guys shouldn't fight!"

"Stay out of this, Tori," Jade snapped.

"Look, can't we all just calm down?" Andre added as they all spoke together and angrily.

"-don't see why your being like this, Jade, this is supposed to be a nice trip and you're running it by-"

"-yelling at me even though I let him use my pool donut. Life is hard!"

"Hmm, I don't know Beck, because you're a-"

"Rex warned me this would happen if I didn't bring him and I just-"

"-supposed to be a fun camping trip for a bunch of friends!"

"Look!" Andre yelled over the voices, and they all turned to him, stopping their conversations.

"What?" Jade demanded.

"We floated all the way down the river! Now we have to find our way back to out campsite."

"Life is hard," nodded Cat as they all clambered out of the river.

"This was supposed to be fun!" Tori said, close to tears, which just started the montage of voices again.

"It would be if Jade didn't ruin everything –"

"-really should bring Rex the next time, he seemed-"

"-should have brought some bibble, then maybe you all wouldn't be so grumpy!"

"You are an awful person!"

"-hate this so much-"

Beck's voice was clearly audible over all the others as he looked up in the sky in desperation.

"I am never camping with you people again!"

**Note: Just a funny little one! For all those who are wondering about pairings at the end of this story, I'm giving you a choice of four. So go check out the poll on my profile to let me know what you want to see during the last two chapters! 143!**

** ThePhantomFox: Haha, the "all night party" song was from icarly but it's also what Trina used for her audition song in The Squid And The Coconut.**

** Sshaw101: Haha, it is very nice hair. And thanks for the sweet review! It makes me feel like I'm making a difference!**

** Anonymous: If people are talking about you just ignore them! Who cares what people think anyway? Life's more fun to just be yourself and be free! Haha, it brings so much relief. I was actually bullied really, really badly in middle school at the beginning and I used to come home every day in tears. It was a hard time, but I got through it and I'm thankful that I'm a stronger person now! I wouldn't change it for the world! Sorry for the world's longest reply, but I have a special place in my heart for that sort of thing, haha, weird right?**


	19. Singing

**S is for Singing**

"Beck! Beck? Beeeeeccck!"

Cat's voice chimed through the busy Hollywood Arts halls, as she searched for Beck who was unloading books into his locker.

"Over here, Cat," he called, and she bounced over to him.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"We're all going to Karaoke Dokie tonight because they're doing an extra special competition called Hollywood Idol and the winner gets to go on a free cruise with a friend, five thousand dollars, and food at the Karaoke Dokie nearest you whenever you want!"

"Oh, cool," Beck said.

"Yeah!" Cat bounced up and down, her hair flying all around her as she giggled happily. "Want to come with? Tori and Jade and Andre are competing too."

"Well, I'm not much of a singer," Beck said. "But yeah, I'll come to cheer you all on."

"Cool!" Cat wrapped her arms around him in a quick, excited hug. "See you there!"  
Beck pat the top of her head awkwardly, and she released him.

"Wait, Cat!" he called as she raced off towards her next class. She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Nobody's taking this thing too seriously, right? I mean, it's just a game. Is anybody getting too competitive? Like Jade?"

"No, it's all just for fun!" Cat giggled, and then she turned once more and started to skip.

Beck grabbed his bookbag and made his way to his theater arts class, where Jade, Tori, and a bunch of shruggers were waiting for the class to start.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, taking the empty seat next toTori.

"Yeah, hi," Jade grunted.

"Hi Beck," Tori waved and grinned.

"So I heard about the Karaoke Dokie competition tonight," Beck elbowed Tori's ribs playfully.

"Yeah, I'm going to crush all of you," Jade said without looking up. She looked at Tori for a second, remembering the Platinum Music Awards. "Although, I suppose Tori here's gonna give me a run for my money," she added graciously.

"Aw, thanks Jade," Tori said. "And yeah, I'm going to try my hardest to win."

"Well I'll try harder," Jade said smugly, and Tori shrugged.

"You're both wrong," Andre added as he came in. "I'm going to win that cruise."

"Yeah, okay," Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, bud."

"Well as long as everyone's taking things good that's all that really matters," Beck smiled. "I mean, it's good nobody's getting overly competitive or anything."

"Wait, do you seriously think you're going to beat me?" Andre asked Jade. "I mean, I thought our voices were equally good."

"Well, they are," Jade said. "But I've been practicing for this for months, and I'm pretty sure I have a good shot at winning this."

"Not to interrupt," Tori said, putting a hand on both Andre's and Jade's shoulder. "But I beat both of you at the Platinum Music Awards, I'm pretty sure I can handle a little food joint."

"Wow, Tori," Andre laughed bitterly. "Someone getting a little big for their britches?"  
"The only reason you performed that night was because I let you," Jade said smoothly. "That would have been me."

"But it was me originally!" Tori protested. "Look, don't get me wrong, your both extremely talented and everything and I don't want to start a fight, but-"

"Too late," Jade snorted. "Ms. Hollywood opened up her mouth and now it's too late to take what came out of it back."

"Seriously, Tor," Andre nodded. "That wasn't very cool."

They all sat back in their seats and crossed their arms.

"Guys," Beck said, imploringly. "It's not a big deal, just a friendly competition."

Nobody answered him, and for the rest of the class they gave each other the silent treatment.

The bell rang, and Beck walked to the Asphalt Café and so did Tori, Jade, and Andre, but none of them spoke to one another. Each was silent as they got their lunch from the Grub Truck and they all sat at separate tables to eat it.

"Really, guys?" Beck was sitting at the table in the middle of it all. "We're not even going to eat lunch together?"

They all just glared at him, and he sighed then sat down. Cat bobbled out of the school eventually and sat down next to Beck. She took a piece of toffee out of her bra and started to chew on it.

"So why is everybody sitting in different spots?" she asked Beck.

"Because," Beck held out his hand for some candy and Cat dropped him a Hershey Kiss. "They're all fighting about whose going to win tonight…I suppose you think you'll be the winner too, right?"

"I don't think I'll win with so many talented singers," Cat shook her head. "It'd be awesome though. Tori! Andre! Jade! Why aren't you sitting with us?"

They all just glared at her, and then went back to their food.

"Well it's still just for fun," Cat said, hanging her head. Beck clapped her on the back.

"That's what I've been saying!"

Later that night at Karaoke Dokie, each teenager gave an amazing performance. Well, besides Trina. The voting was close, and the finalists were announced. Cat Valentine, Jade West, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and a girl named Hailey Morrison.

They sang again, and were all amazing once more. The votes were all tied exactly, and Beck's was the last one to be counted. His vote would choose the winner.

He looked among his friends. Jade was trying to stomp on Tori's foot as Tori glared up at Andre who was in turn giving everyone the silent treatment and looking away from the crowd. Cat, however, was bobbing up and down on her pink shoes and waving and smiling. The only one who wasn't affected by competition.

Beck took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to do would make one of those four very happy.

If he voted for Tori, she'd probably agree to kiss him, finally. She'd be so grateful, maybe she'd even go out with him.

If he voted for Jade, she'd take him back if he asked. If he told her now that he wanted to get back together, she'd probably spit on him. But if he won her a whole bunch of free food, a cruise and a lot of money then asked her, she'd at least give him the chance.

Andre would probably take him on the cruise. He wouldn't know how else to thank him, and besides, they were good friends. If Beck voted for Andre, it would cement their friendship even further.

Cat. Cat was the only one who didn't let this thing get to her head. Cat would take the money and buy herself all the candy she could carry and would waste it on silly things from Skye Store. She didn't really like fried food, so she wouldn't come to Karaoke Dokie for free. On the cruise she'd probably just spend all her time looking for mermaids or something. Andre, Tori, and Jade would do so much if they won, and it would benefit Beck too. Cat would do little, and it wouldn't help Beck in anyway.

Beck punched his button, and voted for Cat anyways.

**Note: Hope you liiikkked it! Check the poll now because it's up and vote for the pairing you'd like to see at the end of this story Review, 143!**


	20. Truck

**T is for Truck**

"Hey Andre…So what's up?" Beck spoke into his phone at six thirty a.m. on Monday morning.

"Nothing much," Andre said. "Just getting ready for school. Why? What's up?"

"My truck broke down," Beck said. "And I need a ride…Can you give me one?"

"Sorry, bro," Andre said. "The car's in the shop, I'm pedaling it to school today on my old bike."

"Oh man," Beck said. "I'd do that too if I still had a bike."

"Good thing to keep around," Andre laughed. "See you later."

Beck hung up, and then went to the next person on his contact list that'd be able to give him a ride.

"Hey Cat," he said into the phone. "What's going on?"

"Oh hi Beck! I'm in the bathtub!"

"Okay, too much information," Beck muttered. "I won't keep you then. Can your brother swing by to give me a ride to school? My truck broke down."

"My brother's in the hospital again," Cat said. "And I'm going to visit him today, so I won't be in school. Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Beck said. "Have fun seeing your brother."

"Okay! Bye bye!"

Beck dialed the next person he knew who had a car, much to his dismay.

"Hey, is this Trina?"  
"Yeah, whose this?"

"It's Beck…Oliver. Do you think you could give me a ride to school today?"

"Oh my god, I would love that!" Trina said. "Seriously!"

"Great," Beck pinched the bridge of his nose in stress, wondering exactly what torture Trina had in store for him.

"But I can't," she said. "Tori broke my toe, so I can't drive."

"I didn't break your toe," Beck heard Tori yell aggravated. "You tripped while we were at Nozu!"

"Yeah, because I was wearing your shoes!"

"So that's my fault how?"

Beck sighed and hung p his phone. This only left one person. He'd swallow up his pride and do it, though. He needed to get to school.

He punched in the numbers that had used to be number one on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"Hi, it's Beck."

"Okay…What do you want?"

"Do you think you could, uh, give me a ride to school today? My truck broke down."

"Yep, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Jade hung up and Beck held the phone to his ear even though she was no longer there. That had been too easy…What was going on? Had she gotten more mature, finally? Was the breakup part of their relationship finally done and they were back to friends?

Beck bounced up off his bed and dressed quickly, then grabbed an apple to throw around as he waited for Jade. Finally. They were friends again. But when Jade pulled up and layed on the horn for thirty seconds straight, he started to think differently.

"Thanks for doing this," Beck said anyway as he got into her car.

"Oh, anytime," Jade grinned spookily. Just like she had when she gave Tori a ride to school. But how was Beck to know that?

"Cool shovel," Beck said, peering at the metal spade in the backseat. "Is it yours?"

"Mhm," Jade nodded, keeping her eyes glassy and on the road. "It sure is."

They drove in silence, and Jade drove past the exit that would bring them to Hollywood Arts. He was silent as she drove into the desert outside Hollywood.

Jade drove and drove, humming to herself as Beck tapped his foot. He was still smiling pleasantly.

After about an hour, Jade stopped.

"Oh, are we here?" Beck asked pleasantly, even though they literally were in the middle of the desert, nothing but sand and sun in sight.

Jade was silent.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the desert," she said. "You're alone, with me, my shovel, and your phone has no signal. Aren't you scared?"

"Nope," Beck shook his head.

"No?" she demanded.

"Nope."

"Why not, Beck?"

"Because," Beck shrugged. "First, all our friends know you and I are both absent from school right now and that I needed a ride to school. My phone record says I called you, also. And it's not necessarily a secret that our breakup wasn't peaches and sunshine. If anything happened to me, you'd be prime suspect. Second, my DNA is all over this car. Third, that shovel is way too small to bury a body. And fourth, if you were going to kill me you would have done it already."

Jade stared at him for a second, looking like she was going to punch him, but then she did something even more surprising. She sighed, and turned the car around.

"I hate you so much, Beck Oliver."

**Note: Hope you liked it! Oh, and I need ideas for X so could you submit some? Thanks, Review, 143!**


	21. Usher

**U is for Usher**

"Right this way, miss," Beck took the hand of a tall dark haired woman on her Bluetooth and led her to her seat.

"Thanks so much," she slipped him a twenty, and Beck pocketed it. Man, he lucked out with this job. Thanks to his uncle, he got hired as an usher at the Platinum Video Awards which was like the Music Awards only for acting…So far he'd been two hundred bucks up front and been tipped like crazy. His pockets were bursting with cash.

He walked to the entrance and gasped. Bruno Mars was standing there, waiting to be escorted to his seat. Andre loved him!

"Follow me to your seat, man," Beck grinned at him.

"Sure, sure."

Beck led Bruno Mars up front where the celebrities were, feeling very important. Would it be weird to ask for an autograph? Surely, he'd be used to it, right? …Too late, Bruno was sitting.

"Thanks kid," he handed Beck a few bills, and Beck pocketed them, but he knew he'd never spend it. The first twenty five dollars a celebrity would ever give him. He walked back to the entrance, star struck.

"Beck!"

He looked over the heads of a few people and saw Cat, Tori, Trina, Andre, and Robbie all standing in line and waving and flashing their last row seat tickets at him. Beck was about to wave back when the person in front of him caught his eye. _Alyssa Vaughn? _Alyssa Vaughn was waiting for a seat!

"Hey Beck," she purred, and he tensed up.

"Oh, hey," he said back, averting his eyes from his friends who were all being loud and unprofessional.

"So are you going to make sure I don't get lost?" she asked, extending her arm.

Beck took it, feeling electricity shoot through his entire body.

"Of course," he said, swallowing. Was his mouth this dry two minutes ago? "Right over here…"

He brought her past the velvet ropes and up to the front.

"Thanks so much," she said, tilting her head and winking one of her perfectly made up smoky eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't find a purse to match this dress, so I don't have any cash on me…Maybe this will be a better tip, though?"

She leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulder. She pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back. After a moment, she pulled away.

"That will suffice," Beck said, his voice sounding a little squeaky. He quickly cleared his throat, and took her hand. He pressed a kiss on her knuckle. "It was nice to see you Alyssa."

"Oh Beck," she laughed, and caressed his cheek. "You've still got it."

She walked into her seat, laughing, and Beck smiled. Definitely a good moment for him, he thought, as he walked back to the entrance to seat the next person.

"Chop, chop, chop the squid, chop, chop, chop the squid. Chop, chop, chop the squid, disappoint my father!"

A montage of voices were shouting out together, and laughing. Beck groaned inwardly as celebrities and high class people turned to his friends and wrinkled their noses.

"Um, excuse me," a deep voice interrupted the song. Beck watched as a man in a black suit took Robbie and Tori from an arm each. "Do you kids have tickets?"

"We sure do," Andre smiled winningly. "Beck got them for us." He raised his voice. "Didn't you, Beck?"

Everybody turned to him, and his cheeks blazed. Alyssa couldn't see him from here, could she? He turned to look behind him for a moment, and saw Alyssa's eyes trained on him. Crap, she could.

"You know these kids, Mr. Oliver?" the black suit asked, shaking Robbie a little roughly.

"Ow, my doctor says I can't be handled roughly," Robbie said huffily. "I'm sensitive!"  
The crowd rolled their eyes and laughed, and Beck's cheeks burned even more.

"Tell him you know us, Beck," Cat said, her shiny eyes widening innocently.

Beck met the security guard's eyes, still conscious of Alyssa watching him.

"I've never seen these people before in my life."

Beck instantly regretted the words that tumbled out of his mouth, but it was too late. The security guard pulled them out of line and before he knew it, his friends were outside with their tickets ripped in half.

"Right this way…" Beck continued to seat each person, but he felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have done that.

A while later, when everyone was seated Beck took a walk outside to find his friends. Maybe they were still there.

"Beck, how could you do that?" the only ones left were Andre and Cat, and Cat was crying.

"I'm so sorry," Beck said quickly. "That was so wrong."

"Yeah," Andre nodded, rubbing Cat's back. "You think?"

"I thought we were friends," hiccupped Cat.

"We are," Beck promised the tiny girl. "I'm sorry, Cat. Here, you and Andre can go sit up front in my spot, okay?"

"Really?" Cat's over bright eyes lit up.

"Yep," he handed her his gold pass, and she squeezed it between her hands. Andre tilted his head to the side, sizing Beck up. Did front row seats at the Platinum Video Awards cancel out a bad friend?

"I'm really sorry, Andre," Beck cleared his throat. "I was just…Well, Alyssa Vaughn was watching me and I just didn't know what to do. That was really wrong, and I'd never do it again."

"Still," Andre nodded. "I think I'm seeing your true colors, Oliver."

"Here," Beck dug in his pocket and took out the twenty and the five, and shoved it into Andre's hand.

"You think twenty five bucks will make up for this?" Andre squeezed the cash in one of his huge hands.

"Bruno Mars gave it to me."

"All forgiven."

With that, Andre and Cat took off for the front row seats, and Beck chuckled before digging his keys out of his pocket to go home.

**Note: I don't really know what the point of that one was, but hey, U is a hard letter! Cut me slack! Haha, I've used Ugly and Umbrella in prior chapters and I couldn't really think of anything so yeah. And thanks for the awesome X ideas! I'm going to use xylophone so thanks to everyone who suggested that! Review, review, review! 143! **


	22. Violin

**V is for Violin**

"Cat! I haven't seen you in so long!" Beck wrapped his arms around the girl that was closer to him than a little sister ever could be and she hugged him back.

"Hi, Beck," she giggled. "I know, right? It's been like, three whole days."

"Is that all?" he laughed, and left one arm over her shoulder as they walked to class together. Cat had picked up a violin for the first time in creative study last week, and the entire school soon found out she was gifted. She was a natural at the violin, and she could play it like an angel. Cat went home and showed her parents, who immediately got in touch with a talent scout and before anyone could blink twice Cat was getting ready to open for Lady Gaga at her concert Friday night in LA.

"So how's the practice going?" Beck asked. "Are you ready to perform in front of half a million people?"

"I guess," Cat shrugged. "It's a lot of work, though. I only get to come to school today to get my work, then I have to go back to the studio and rehearse some more."

"That's too bad," Beck said. "We're all going to play poker at Tori's tonight."

"Aww," Cat frowned at the ground. "I wish I could come! I'm going to miss kickback too!"

"I forgot!" Beck slapped a hand to his head. "Kickback's the same night as your concert!"  
Cat nodded, and Beck noticed she looked a lot les happy and more tired since the last time he saw her.

"Cat, are you sick?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why?"

"You're very…pale."

"That's probably the diet pills," she said, examining one of her nails. "That was one of the side affects."

"What?"

Cat looked up innocently.

"I said "no, why?""

"After that."  
"Oh! I said "what?""

"Before that!"

"Ohhh! I said that it's probably the diet pills."

"You're on diet pills?" Beck asked slowly.

She nodded.

"So I don't get hungry and eat anymore candy," she explained. "My agent thinks it's a good idea. You know, so I don't get any chubbier."

"No," Beck shook his head. "You're not even close to chubby. And besides, you love candy! You even keep it in your bra!"

"No, now I keep these in my bra," Cat pulled out a roll of energy tablets, and Beck took them.

"These are for adults," Beck explained slowly. Obviously Cat didn't know that she was taking substance energy pills that were awful for her body and as addicting as minor drugs were. "When they don't sleep, they chew these to keep them awake. Cat, these aren't snacks."

The girl got a two hour sugar rush over a tootsie roll, Beck thought. What was she doing with extra strength energy tablets?

Cat nodded.

"I know," she said. "When I'm tired I have to chew them."

Beck shook his head and handed her back the tablets. She dropped them back down her shirt.

"How about you just sleep?"

"I don't have time, I haven't slept in four days."

"This isn't healthy, Cat."  
"What isn't?" she asked, curiously. On closer inspection, her eyes looked glassy and red rimmed. Her normally jolly face was slack and tinged grayish. Her cheeks looked sunken in and she wasn't even wearing normal Cat clothes. She was in a business skirt.

"This," he gestured to her. "You don't look like Cat, and you're not acting like her. How about we blow off violin practice for the day and I buy you some ice cream?"

He nudged her shoulder playfully, and she smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Perfect, let's go," Beck grabbed his keys from his locker.

"But I can't," Cat continued. "We only have one more night to rehearse. Tomorrow's the show, Beck."

"Fine," he sighed. "But Cat, you need to make sure you're making time for you and your friends. You can't just-"

He was cut off by Cat's ringing phone, and she answered it.

"Hello?...Oh! I forgot! Okay, I'm on my way!"  
"Where are you going?" Beck wondered.

"I need to get my hair dyed back to brown for tomorrow. My appointment is in ten minutes!"

"Wait," Beck took hold of her wrist.

"Beck, I have to go!"

"Cat, listen to me," he pleaded, looking into her deep brown eyes. "You're losing yourself. Remember why you dyed your hair in the first place? You said it was because of your favorite snack, and that was so amazingly motivational for so many people. You can be yourself and do whimsical things, so why can't everyone else? You bring so many smiles to people's faces the way you are, don't change, please. I think Cat Valentine is amazing, and I don't want her to ever leave. Red hair and all."

She looked to the floor.

"I have to go, Beck."

He released her, and she ran out the door, leaving Beck to sigh. He had tried.

0Oo

The next day, Beck was helping Sikowitz set up for the kickback later on.

"So I hear Cat's performing at a…What was it? Woman Magaga concert," Sikowitz said, pulling lawn chair after lawn chair off a shelf in the Blackbox.

"Lady Gaga," Beck corrected him. "And yeah, that's why she can't make it to the kickback."

"Well that's too bad…Cat loves nothing more than a good kickback."

"Usually," Beck said to him. "I think she's…changed."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"She's not herself. She dyed her hair back and doesn't eat candy and doesn't sleep or hang out with us anymore," Beck found himself staying. "And it's awful, because there wasn't another girl like Cat out there before she changed."

"Well, maybe she's just finally growing up," Sikowitz said, resting his bald head on his hands.

"It's more than that, though," Beck stared at his hands. "She used to be amazing, and Sikowitz I think…"

"Yes?"

"Before she changed like this, I think that maybe I might have lo-"

"Hellloooo?" a high pitched voice rang out through the empty theater.

"In here," Sikowitz called. Cat skipped in happily, wearing a pair of low cut shorts and a pink shirt with a cupcake on the front. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails, and it was, miraculously, red.

"Cat," Beck stood up. "You're performing tonight in two hours! What are you doing here? Why is your hair red?"

"I gave violin up," she shrugged, and Beck watched happily as she took a jellybean out of her bra. "Want one?"

Beck extended his hand and she dropped a blue jellybean into it.

"Why'd you give it up?"

"You were right," Cat shrugged. "Too much pressure. I like being regular Cat, not Cat the violinist…And I wanted to keep my hair. Besides, those energy thingies were yucky." She giggled, but then looked a little self conscious. "What do you think?" she added.

"I think regular Cat is probably the best thing the world has ever seen," Beck grinned. "Good choice."

**Note: That one was really long, sorry! I just realized that Bat is probably my favorite couple on the show, and I know a lot of people don't ship it because they think of it was more brother/sister, but I couldn't resist! Review, 143! **


	23. War

**W is for War**

"Yeah, she just asked me to Prome," Andre was saying.

"Alyssa from study hall asked you out of nowhere to Prome?" Beck asked impressively.

"Yep, I was just sitting there eating a pack of crackers and then she comes up to me and goes "Andre, you got a date to Prome yet?" and I was like, "nope, I don't." and then she was like, "well, maybe you and I could-"

"Beck!" a voice shouted. "Beck, Beck, Beck!"

Beck looked around as Tori raced towards him.

"Oh, hey Tori," Beck greeted her. "We were just talking about how Alyssa from study hall asked Andre to pro-"

"Yeah, yeah, she just asked him to Prome out of nowhere," Tori waved it off. "He already told me. Beck, will you go with _me_ to Prome?"

Beck looked around in surprise, and saw four or five other guys including Andre and Robbie were watching him.

"Um, I gue-"

"NO!" Jade's voice outshone his response as she raced behind Tori. "No you don't Vega! Beck, will you go with me to Prome?"

Beck jumped a little. Wait, what was going on? Was he on Punk'D? Tori and Jade were fighting over him-actually fighting over him in front of all his peers. Why?

"Why are you asking me?" he settled on.

"Ugh," Jade groaned.

"Just agree to go with one of us!" Tori said.

"Fine," Beck said. "I'll go with one of you. I choose-"

"No!" Tori smashed her hand to his face. "You can't tell us yet, tell us at Prome."

"What is going on?" Beck asked, his voice muffled against Tori's palm.  
"See ya!" Tori called, pulling away.

"Bye," Jade raced Tori out the door.

Beck turned to Andre.

"What was that all about?"

The latter rolled his eyes.

"Tori and Jade are fighting to see how many guys they can each get to go as their dates," Andre rolled his eyes. "Pretty stupid, but you know those two."

"Huh," Beck said thoughtfully. "Prome's like, tomorrow night though. When did they start?"

"They've been posting updates about it on The Slap all week," Robbie said, taking his Pearpad out of his pocket. "So far they've each asked fourteen guys, but they don't know who wins until all the guys choose at Prome."

"Did they ask you?" Beck raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Robbie stretched, trying to flex his barely existing muscles in the process. "But I said, no way ladies. I'm going with Cat."

"They didn't ask you, did they?" Andre asked.

"Whaaat? Of course they-No," Robbie admitted.

"And you didn't ask Cat either, right?" Beck chuckled.

"Not yet," Robbie turned pink. "She asked me."

"Oh, Robbie…"

oOo

The next night at Prome, each one of Tori's and Jade's potential date were lined up by the entrance. Beck stood in between some burly football player and Sinjin.

"So Jade and Tori asked you to Prome?" Beck asked conversationally, rocking back and forth on his feet as he spoke to Sinjin.

"Shh…" Sinjin whispered. "I'm blending."

"Not _really_…"

Suddenly, the doors to Prome opened and Tori appeared. The guys oooh-d and ahh-d at the sight of her, and Beck grinned. She looked beautiful, in a short blue dress with sequins on the neckline. Her hair was done in a beautiful up-do, and her makeup was perfect. She seemed to radiate bubbly happiness.

"You said we were going out together, Vega," Beck heard his ex-girlfriend's voice call out the door. He peered around Tori and Jade loomed into sight.

She literally took his breath away. He had never, not once, seen her look so beautiful. She wore a black (no surprise there) strapless dress that touched the floor, but it wasn't like the normal dresses she wore. It seemed to be infused with some sort of light that reflected every time the dress moved. She'd curled her raven locks and wore them down past her shoulders.

"Oh my god," Beck muttered under his breath as the girls asked each guy in turn who their pick for a Prome date was. Tori was in the lead by three. But then guys chose Jade…It was neck and neck…Tori was in the lead again, by one, two, three, four…Three…

Two.

One.

Tied, and it was Beck's turn. He was also last in line.

"So Beck," Tori leaned forward to poke his shoulder gently. "Looks like you get the winning vote. What'll it be? Jade or me?"

Beck couldn't take his eyes away from Tori's shimmery brown ones, perfectly contrasted against her bronze skin. God, she looked pretty.

"Yeah, Beck," Jade growled. "What'll it be?"

He tore his eyes away from Tori and onto Jade. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from her lipstick, and he was flooded with a million memories of how many times she'd done that when they were dating. Sitting passenger seat in his car as the sun beat down through the window and they laughed together, late at night in his RV when they were watching TV, the countless times he walked her to her locker…

They were both stunning tonight, and he had a soft spot for both in his heart. Which one could he choose? Suddenly, somebody else caught his eye. Standing alone and watching her sister with surprisingly sad brown eyes, Trina was dateless. She was wearing a gold dress, and had put so much effort into her hair and makeup but she didn't look half as pretty as her little sister. The one who beat her out at everything; singing, dancing, friends, and now boys.

Beck looked from Tori to Jade again. Jade batted her ice blue eyes, and Tori grinned that beautiful sweet smile. Beck took a step away.

"Trina, would you like to dance?"  
**Note: I thought this one was kind of cute, and I sorta like Trina sometimes when she's not being all crazy. Like in the one where she went to get glue remover for Tori and was singing with Cat in the car, I thought that was so funny to see her like that. And I know there are a few Brina ships out there, and I didn't want to forget them! Oh and guess what's next? Who's ready for AndreBC? Haha, review, 143! **


	24. Xylophone

**X is for Xylophone **

"It's vintage," Robbie was saying. "Over three hundred years old."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Cat beamed. "Can I touch it, Robbie?"

"Are your hands clean?"

"Um, I think so…Let me check." Cat licked her palm and then nodded. "Yup, they're clean."

Robbie laughed, and took some anti-bacterial wipes out of his pocket. He took one out and gave it to Cat.

"You know, Rex always makes fun of me for carrying anti-bacterial wipes, but you never know when they're going to come in handy."

Beck looked up from his phone in study hall to see Cat scrubbing her hands with a wipe, and Robbie holding a gigantic wooden thing with bars and a tiny hammer.

"What is that thing, Rob?" he called.

"It's a xylophone," he said impressively. "From the seventeen hundreds. It was actually one of the first musical instruments of the era."

"Where'd you get it?" Beck asked.

"We were cleaning out my great grandpa's basement and found it," Robbie said.

"Can I touch it now? My hands are super clean, look!" Cat waved her hands in front of Robbie's face, and he gently pushed her away with a laugh.

"Yes, you can touch it now. But be very careful, its old wood and it can fall apart very easily."

"Got it," Cat nodded. Robbie gingerly placed the wooden instrument in her outstretched hands.

"How does it feel?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh Robbie, you're so weird," Cat laughed. "Can I try to play it?"

She reached out for the little hammer.

"No, you probably shouldn't-" Robbie pulled the hammer away and Cat toppled over as she reached for it. "it might br-NOOOOO!"

Robbie lunged for his xylophone as it fell towards the floor, but it was too late. It broke into a bunch of pieces with a clatter. Robbie looked up at Cat, his eyes wide.

"Cat, why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, before running out the door.

"Uh-Oh," Beck got up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Rob, you hurt her feelings."

"She hurt my antique xylophone!"  
"Oh, you can fix it," Beck said, brushing it away impatiently. "Go tell Cat you're sorry."

"But I didn't-"

"Robbie!"

"What?"  
"Go tell Cat you're sorry!"

Robbie and Beck glared at each other for a moment, before Robbie sighed.

"Fine."

"Good boy."

Beck picked up the pieces of the xylophone as Robbie went after Cat. He fitted the pieces together easily, but they didn't stick. Glue, he thought. Really strong glue would do the trick. But where could he get some?

His eyes traveled along the room, and rested on Cat's cosmetology class bag. Did she still keep the grizzly glue in there? Probably not, not after what happened last time. But it was still worth a shot. Beck grabbed her bag and dug through it, searching.

Aha. Silly Cat, she did still keep the grizzly glue in here. Probably so she could look at the bear. But still, he made a mental note to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Beck brought the glue back to the table he had rested the xylophone on and squirted a little on the biggest piece before connecting it to the next, and so on. At last, the xylophone was back together. He took the mini hammer that had caused this and hit one of the keys. It didn't move or make a noise at all, and Beck winced. He had glue the keys down to the base.

Oh well, he thought. It's not like Robbie would ever try to play it anyway. Just in case, Beck slipped the little hammer into his pocket along with the grizzly glue. Neither would ever see daylight again.

He smiled as Cat and Robbie walked back into study, Cat smiling and Robbie looking only slightly annoyed.

"Robbie's taking me to get ice cream after school," Cat grinned.

"That's great! But I think I have even better news to share."

Beck handed the freshly glued xylophone to Robbie, who looked astonished.

"Beck, you fixed it?"

"Yep."

"I could kiss you!"  
"…Don't."

"Okay."

"Oh, it's all better!" Cat giggled. "Robbie, can I play it now?"

Beck felt the tiny little hammer in his pocket, and gingerly patted Cat's head.

"Maybe that's not such a great idea."

"He's right," Robbie laughed. "You don't want it to break again, Cat."

"Right," Beck nodded. "That's why."

**Note: Okay, not the best, but X is another hard letter! Oh, and if anybody cares? I ship Cabbie again! Yay! Haha, review, 143!**


	25. You Win

**Y is for You Win!**

** Note: Y and Z take place a few years after graduation!**

Beck shivered and drew his coat tighter around his shoulders as he walked to the convenience store across the street from his job. He worked as an actor, like he always dreamed, but unfortunately he only appeared in small-time commercials.

Since graduating Hollywood Arts, he'd appeared as an excited attorney in a commercial for a lawyer's office on cable TV, a guy in a doctor's office who chewed Dentyne Ice, a sleeping employee in a Van Cleef's Rubber Factory ad, and his biggest claim to fame, the new Peppi Cola guy.

The pay wasn't great, and his hours were long. As Beck chose an energy drink from one of the shelves in the mini mart, he caught reflection of himself in the glass. His dark hair had grown longer and there was a shading of stubble along his jaw line. He looked as good as in high school, maybe better, but he didn't even have a steady girlfriend. Women came up to him all the time to flirt, but his relationships never went anywhere. He spent too much time at work to keep a girl happy, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't quit, he needed the money.

Beck brought his drink to the counter where a blonde girl around his age was snapping her gum. Beck thought he recognized her from high school. Wasn't she the teenager from Karaoke Dokie? He smiled. He loved the ghosts from his past.

"Two ninety," she said, not looking up. "And we're having a sale on scratch tickets, two for one."

"Okay," Beck said. "I'll take two, then."

He didn't gamble, but may as well start. It wasn't like there was anything else going on in his life. Beck took the tickets and his drink, and handed her the cash, then walked back out to his car. He looked down at the scratch tickets. It was sad to think that people got hooked on these things…

He took a coin out of the ash tray and started to scratch. His winning numbers were seven and three. Beck brought the worn penny to the card and started to scratch. Four. Eleven. Six.

Seven! There was a seven! Beck scratched it hopefully, but there was another number next to it. Crap, not seven. Seventy. He continued to scratch, feeling quite silly for getting excited over one of these things. Nobody ever won.

He discarded the scratch ticket, the void patch telling him he didn't win, and then went onto the next card. He scratched and thought…Winning numbers were four and eight…Three…Seven…What was he doing for dinner? Maybe he'd stop somewhere, or order take out. Again. Five…Nine…Maybe that chicken place that just opened. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He liked chicken…Twelve. One. Four. Or maybe he'd-Wait.

Beck looked back at the tiny number four, and then scratched at it again. Yes, it was a plain four. And underneath it were the words "you win!"

Beck smiled happily and checked his prize, expecting maybe twenty bucks, tops. He froze and dropped the card. Jackpot? The card was titled Jackpot? _Had he really just won ten million dollars?_

Unsure, Beck took his card back into the store where the blonde girl was changing shifts with a tall dark woman.

"Um, I think I might have won?" Beck said, feeling like he was in a dream.

"Oh sure, sweetie, come up here," the lady took his card and glanced down at it, before her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."

That night, Beck saw himself on the local news.

Jackpot Millionaire from Los Angeles.

Small time actor wins big time cash.

Beck grinned, seeing his surprised face on the screen. This was amazing. He picked up his cell phone, dialed his work place, and left a message that he was quitting. Next, he'd call his old friends from high school up and re-connect with them now that h had the time. Afterwards, he'd find a girl and settle down and start a family. Maybe he'd even look for another job, a better paying one with fewer hours now that he'd been on the news. His name would be more known, right?

Beck smiled once more. His life was starting to turn around.

**Note: Aw, yay for Beck! Haha, so next chapter also takes place in the future also like at the end of all my alphabet stories. In case you don't know, I've done ABCat, HIJade, ABeckC (obviously!) and next is going to be AndreBC. Haha, these titles are a little ridiculous. Anyway, keep an eye out for the story because I'm posting it soon! Review, 143! **


	26. Zachary

**Z is for Zachary**

"Zach! Come help me get this all set up!" Beck called for his son, but the latter didn't answer.

"Zachary Oliver, get in here or I'm going to block all the naughty channels on the TV!"

A kid appeared in the doorway, blushing.

"Dad," he groaned, shaking his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I know what you do in your free time," Beck teased his son, and Zachary groaned again.

"Kidding," Beck ruffled his hair.

"So what are you doing, anyway?" Zachary asked, looking around the spacious dining room. The mansion Beck had bought was huge, and the dining room was patterned beautiful mahogany and oak.

"I'm setting this up," Beck gestured at the table, which had a lace table cloth on it. Surrounding it was every plate the Oliver house had, along with silverware, crystal glasses and velvet napkins.

"For what?"

"It's your mother's birthday," Beck said. "I'm making her dinner."

"You can't cook," Zachary laughed, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Watch it, kid," Beck warned, smirking slightly. Zachary was his life, and pretty much his best friend. His son was so close to him…Family was everything. He looked like his mother, with the dark hair and her eyes. He was thin like her too, but he had Beck's olive skin and his straight nose.

"Did you get her a present?"

"Yep, I bought her a necklace," Beck gestured to the vanity cabinet, and Zach walked over to it. He looked at it for a moment. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, but why does it say HA?"

"Hollywood Arts," explained Beck. "It's where we met, and had our first kiss."

"Ugh, TMI," Zachary laughed, and then dodged as his father playfully threw a thick napkin at him.

"So are you going to help me or just make jokes?"

"Make jokes."

Beck laughed.

"Fair enough, but could you at least show me where these go? I mean, why do we have so many forks?"

"The little one is for salad," Zachary explained. "And it goes on the outside on the opposite side of the soup spoon…Then this one goes here…And this one, here. And then these two are right here. Voila."

Beck looked down at the perfect dining wear arrangement his son had just set up and put his hands on his hips impressively.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I've got a lot of free time," Zach laughed.

"You do not," Beck said, mirroring the arrangement at the seat across from the one Zachary had just set up. "You're never home…"

"I am now."

"Because you're waiting for your girl friend to get her," Beck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "How is little Daffodil doing, anyway?"

"Okay, dad, you need to stop," Zachary took out his phone and started to text.

"I think it's great you're dating her," he smiled. "Her parents and I were friends in high school, you know."

"Yes, I've been told by her mom. And we're not dating, we're just friends."

"Cat told you we were friends?" Beck asked, smiling even more widely.

"Only about a hundred times."

"Same old Cat," Beck shook his head affectionately. "Okay, does this look good?"

"Mom will think its fine," Zachary said. "She won't be expecting good…She did marry you, after all."

"That's it, tyke," Beck playfully tackled his son to the ground and they play wrestled.

"Get off," laughed Zachary.

"Not until you learn some respect."

They laughed and played, until the slamming of a door brought them to their tenses. Mrs. Oliver appeared at the living room, frowning.

"Hey mom," Zach grunted. "Get this old man off of me."

She laughed, and Beck got off of his son.

"Okay, have fun with your girlfriend tonight," Beck shooed him out of the room. He turned to his wife, and pushed a lock of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks…Is this your creation?" she gestured towards the table.

He laughed.

"I made you dinner."

"Well thank you…"

"You're welcome."

He leaned forward to brush a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Jade."

**Note: Okay, that's all guys! I hope you liked this chapter, and this story! It's sad it's over, but don't worry! Haha, we don't have to say goodbye! I just posted three more new Victorious stories. One is AndreBC as I promised, and the other is called Little Cat In The Big House. It's about what happens when the police find out Cat was the one who set Mona Patterson's house on fire. So you should read them because you know…I want you to. Review one last time? 143! **


End file.
